


A New School Means A New Start, Right?

by HillianLink



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillianLink/pseuds/HillianLink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud Senth has just been accepted into the most prestigious high school in the country. Pretty awesome, right? Well, it would be, if not for the fact that he's one of the only morphs in a world of humans, and he is hated because of it. Join Cloud as he fights to survive hoards of bigots and bullies, all while trying to make at least one friend along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School Means New Start.... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to New School Means New Start...Right? or, as I shall refer to it as if i ever do, NSMNSR. So to anyone who may be new to my stories, which, seeing as i haven't been writing too long, I imagine is a fair amount of people, let me just say a few things. First off, I know that this chapter is fairly short, but that is because the first one in my stories normally is, due to the fact that I mostly just use it as an introduction and don't actually add too much to the story in it, so keep in mind that the rest of the chapters will most likely be longer. The second thing is a little FYI for text, which is any italicized words are thoughts, not real speaking. So, without further ado, onto the show.

 

* * *

**New School Means New Start… Right?**

I was sitting on my bed in my foster home, my few bags packed and sitting next to me. My foster mother, a short, fat, hateful woman was standing in front of me, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I still don't know how the hell you even got into that place, you little freak." She said.

Instead of responding or retaliating, I just sat there, silently.

"Of course you wouldn't respond, you stupid little fucking mute." She said, shaking her head, "I just hope that they know what a little fucking weirdo."

I kept sitting there, silently and with a straight face.

"Just don't even think about coming back here until summer," She continued, "Arceus knows that no one around here wants to see your furry mug back any sooner than needed."

Suddenly a honk sounded out outside and I got up, grabbed my bags and started heading for the door.

* * *

I jolted awake as we hit a pothole, causing me to smash my head against the window.

"Oh, sorry kid," my Uncle Vector said, as I rubbed the back of my head in pain, "old gal don't take too kindly to potholes."

I nodded at him and he turned his attention back to the road, as I resumed staring out of the window, intent on not falling asleep again. My name is Cloud Senth, and I'm an Umbreon-morph. One of the only morphs in existence, to be exact, which is why I really fucking hate the world. While some may think that the fact that morphs are rare would make us seen as really interesting or something, it really just caused a lot of racism. Seriously, a fucking lot. Which is possibly a reason that my life has been how it is. Before I had turned one, my parents had abandoned me, leaving me on the doorstep of an orphanage, with a typed up letter saying my name on it. Since then I've been bouncing from orphanage to orphanage, foster home to foster home, until five years ago, when I turned fifteen and was put into the home I've been living in ever since. Of course, being an outcast and hated by all caused me to be treated slightly differently, to the point where everything I had, which is just my phone, some CDs, a laptop, and my clothes, and any food I had eaten in the past eight years or so, I had to work for, save up for, and buy for myself, which proved to be challenging until I moved into the most recent house, where I was able to meet Vector in the town it was in. My Uncle Vector isn't really my uncle, I just referred to him as my uncle, or at least I probably would if I ever spoke. While I'm not actually a mute, I had gotten everyone to believe I was, as my philosophy is that I'm going to be hated unconditionally anyways, why waste time and energy speaking, which, while this wasn't true for necessarily everyone I met, I just used it on everyone I met. I met Vector a week or so after moving in, when I was just wandering around trying to find some money to buy food with. He gave me food and, after explaining my situation to him via a pad of paper and a pen, he gave me a constant job at his coffee shop, which paid fairly well, and he was currently driving me to Shadowveil High School, which is one of the best boarding schools in the world. While a large amount of people going most likely had extremely rich parents, as going here cost a fuck-ton of cash, I had received a free four year scholarship to the school, due to the fact that I had some of the best grades out of anyone in the region during middle school. I still have to pay for supplies like food and drinks, which I would be buying at the store on campus with the money I had saved up over the years, which I had withdrawn from my bank account completely and put in a bag prior to leaving my foster home, but I do have all four years of high school, along with on-campus boarding, completely paid for. So while almost everyone there probably had their parents pay a fuck ton to get them in, I actually did something to deserve it. So, yay, I guess.

"Alright, this looks like the place." Vector said, turning onto a round driveway and through a large iron gate.

As we pulled in I looked outside the window at the campus, amazed at how large it was. There were three buildings, one to the left, on to the right, and one in the center, with the two on the sides being larger.  _I guess those are the dorms. At least, they look like it._ The lawn looked as if it had been mowed recently, and I could barely see the tops of bleachers behind the main building.  _That would probably be the football field._ There were also a few tennis courts, a soccer field, and an outdoor swimming pool that I could see around the main building as well, all of which were completely empty of people.  _Looks like I'm one of the only students that came here early. Then again, it is more than a week before school actually starts._ Finally, the whole campus was surrounded by a large iron fence and a forest outside of that. We pulled up in front of the double doors in the center of the main building and stopped.

"Well Cloud, looks like this is it." Vector said, "A new school. I just hope it goes better for you than the last one." I nodded and he said, "Well, you better get going. You still need to sign in and everything."

I nodded and opened the truck door and stepped out. I went to the bed of the truck and grabbed my bags out; then went back up to the cab.

"Well kid, I guess this is goodbye until the summer." Vector said, sticking his hand out of the window. I shook it and he said, "Well, I'll be off then. Remember, you can always call me or something if you need to."

I nodded and he pulled began pulling out of the driveway, and I stood there until the back of his dusty pickup had passed the trees and out of my vision.  _Well, I guess this is it._ Sighing, I picked up my bags and went to the doors. I saw a sign above the door that read "Main Building" and pushed it open. I was immediately assaulted by cool air, which was a nice contrast from the humid August heat of outside. I saw a sign on the wall that read "Main Office" with an arrow underneath it, so I followed the arrow. When I found the office I entered and saw a large desk to my left, along with a door behind it and three more doors on the wall straight ahead of me, and a girl with blonde hair and an almost completely pink outfit, minus the jeans she was wearing, sitting in a chair between two of the doors, on her phone. When I entered, the girl looked up, and when she saw me a look of surprise jumped onto her face, but it was quickly replaced by a large smirk.  _I really don't like that look, and I'm almost positive that I know what's about to come._

"What's this freak doing here?" The girl said, sneering, "Did the pound have another one escape or something?"

_Wow, rather unimaginative there. I've heard that on at least twenty times in the past week or so._

"What's the matter weirdo," she said, standing and walking over to me, "don't like speaking or something? Arceus, you're worse than a real Umbreon. Those things are at least cute."

_Wow, she really is a massive bitch._

She opened her mouth to say something else, but she was interrupted by one of the doors behind her opening and a man wearing khakis and a button-up shirt stepped out. He saw the girl and I and walked over to us.

"Now, now, Mackenna, there's no reason to pick on Cloud." He said, "Now go and sit back down before I write you up."

Mackenna scoffed and said, "You can't write me up, the school year hasn't even started yet."

"That may be," the man said, "but from the moment you are dropped off here to the moment you leave in May you are under the staff's supervision, which means that we can punish you as we see fit. Now sit down."

Mackenna opened her mouth, most likely to complain, but closed it and walked back to her seat, muttering something under breath.

"Now then," the man said, turning to me, "let's get you signed in, shall we."

He went back to the door he came from and opened it.

"Well, let's go." He said, motioning for me to enter.

I entered, and as I passed Mackenna I heard her mumble, "Stupid fucking emo freak." under her breath.

_I don't know if she's calling me emo because I'm wearing all black, or if she's still being racist and is just not intelligent enough to think of new racist insults this quickly. Oh well, she's a stupid bitch anyways, so it doesn't matter to me._

As I entered the room, the man followed me, shutting the door behind us. The office was fairly plain, with only a desk with an office chair behind it, two small armchairs on the opposite side of the desk, and a few filing cabinets.

"Please, sit down." The man said, going the desk and sitting in the office chair.

I sat in one of the two armchairs and sat my bags on the ground next to me.

"Anyway, hello and welcome to Shadowveil High." The man said, extending his hand. I shook it and he said, "My name is Mr. Fawkes, and I will be your counselor while you are here." I nodded and he continued, "And don't worry, all of the staff has been notified about the whole mute thing."

He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out a file with my name at the top of it. He closed the drawer and sat the file on his desk and opened it.

"Okay, while there aren't many things we need to know, there are a few, so let's get straight into it so you can go and get settled into your dorm." He said. "First off, we only have one emergency contact listed here, being your foster mother, but we always advise students to have at least two. I understand if there isn't anyone else put-"

He stopped speaking when I motioned for him to give me the file and a pen. He complied and I wrote down Vector's name, along with his number and relationship to me. I gave him the pen and file back, and he looked at what I wrote.

"Oh, I honestly hadn't expected another name, as your foster mother never mentioned anyone else." He said. "Well, that's always helpful. With this next one I will completely understand if it isn't possible, as I know how you have been treated recently, but we also like to have a student phone number on file, just in case it is needed. Do you happen to have a phone?"

I nodded and pulled out my phone. I pulled up my number and showed it to him.

"Wow," he said, writing in the file, "you can actually fill in many more blanks than we initially thought, so that's good." When he finished writing I put my phone back in my pocket, and he said, "So, that about covers filling things in, so now you just need to get your schedule, your map, and your dorm key."

He flipped through the folder again before pulling out a few papers and an envelope.

"Ahh, here we are." He said, handing me a paper that I saw was a map of the campus. "Now, you shouldn't really need that after a week or so, but you may until you get the feel of the place." He then handed me the other paper, my schedule, and said, "And that is your class schedule, with your dorm number at the top, along with the names of your roommates."

I looked at the top of the paper and saw the letter/number combination B-12 under the dorm number tab, but saw nothing under the roommates tab.

I showed this to Mr. Fawkes and he said, "Oh yes, I forgot. Almost every year we have one or two dorms for both males and females that don't have any roommates, and it seems as if you were lucky enough to get it this year."

I nodded and folded both of the papers before putting them in my pocket.  _Fuck, solo room is fine by me. Less time I'm around racist assholes._

"Alright," Mr. Fawkes said, opening the envelope and dumping a small key, with an attached tag with my dorm number on it, on his desk, "and this would be your key." He handed the key to me and said, "Well, that about does it, so I'll let you go and get settled into your room now."

I nodded before standing and pocketing the key. I picked up my bags and went towards the door. As I left the room I passed Mackenna, who was now joined by a brunette in similar attire, and both seemed to be deep in a conversation in whispers, but with my above average ears for humans, I was able to hear every word, and it mostly seemed to be about insulting me.

_Oh yay, another stupid cunt. Now the fun is really starting up._

I left the office and then the building, passing no one else on my way. I stopped and pulled out my map. Looking at it I saw that the boy's dorm is to the left if you're facing the street, so I re-pocketed my map and started walking. When I got to the building, I entered and saw a sign saying that the B rooms are on the second floor, so I went up the stairs next to the front door and went to my room. I opened the door and was in a small living room with a standard attached kitchen. I closed the door behind me and sat my bags on the floor. The living room had a couch, a coffee table, a recliner, and a flat screen TV sitting on a medium sized chest of drawers. I saw two doors leading off of the living room, one on each side of me. I entered the one to my right and entered a bedroom, with only two beds and a large chest of drawers and a closet in it. I left the bedroom and went to the other door, and opened it to see a standard full bathroom. I closed the door, grabbed my bags and went to go unpack my clothes, which consisted of just solid black jeans and solid black shirts, with a few band shirts mixed in. When I was finished I went into the kitchen and saw a paper sitting on the counter. Picking it up, I saw that it was a rules list.  _Let's see, anything that I should give a shit about._  Looking over it, I saw a few things that piqued my interest.  _So, we can go to the local town every weekend, but during the week the gates are locked. The fridge comes pre-stocked at first, so that'll save me some cash. Yet, weirdly, there is no rule against being in the opposite dorm. Slightly weird._ I put the paper back on the counter and opened the fridge, to see it full of food and drinks.  _Alright then, I guess it's time to cook dinner._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was the first chapter? I hope that it was satisfactory and I hope that it got people interested in this story, and if it did, then I shall feel fairly accomplished. Until next time, goodbye.


	2. I Really Hate People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I'm putting anything here, but I am, so fuck it.

 

* * *

**I Really Hate People**

I woke up to my alarm blaring next my head. I hit the button on my phone and got up, stretching. I went over to my closet and opened it, trying to decide what to wear.  _Yes, because what I wear on the first day of school will change what people think about me._ I laughed slightly at my own joke, before getting out a Blessthefall shirt and placed it on the bed. Seeing as I always sleep in my jeans, I didn't need to get a pair of those, so I closed my closet. I then grabbed my Black Veil Brides pentacharm and put it on, followed by my shirt. I grabbed my phone, put it in my pocket, and went into the main room of the dorm. I entered the kitchen and started making coffee, before making breakfast. While I could always just go and buy breakfast at one of the campus's restaurants or eat in the cafeteria, along with being able to buy coffee from the campus's coffee shop, I have just been making my own food, which saved me from having to spend too much cash. I ate my food and drank the coffee, and by the time I was done, it was nearing time for school to start. I went to the window and pulled back the curtains to see it raining, so I went and grabbed my jacket and my backpack from my closet before leaving, locking the door behind me.  _I'm actually curious as to how everyone will react to a morph attending the school. So, today should be fun._ Since I had arrived here, I had only left my room twice, once to get a feel of the campus and memorize where all of my classes were, and another time to get my necklace, which I had ordered online and hadn't arrived at Vector's place until a day ago, so he sent it to me, and on both occasions I hadn't met anyone, save for Mackenna and the brunette, whom I had learned was named Krista, and Mr. Fawkes. I threw my jacket on as I went down the hall towards the stairs, passing no one.  _For fucks sake, does anyone here ever wake up?_ I threw my backpack onto my shoulder and descended the stairs. I left the building to be greeted by a steady downpour, so I flipped my hood up onto my head, causing my ears to be covered, as I had only bought the jacket recently and hadn't had the time to cut slits in the hood for my ears, and headed for the school. I entered the building and saw that the hall was just as empty as everywhere else, but I could hear the sounds of hundreds of voices coming from the cafeteria. Already knowing where to go, I followed the voices, until I came to the double doors. I opened the doors and stepped in, before sneaking around to the right, trying to find an empty seat without being seen, seeing as I knew what would happen the moment someone laid eyes on my tail. I eventually found a table that was miraculously completely empty, so I sat down and dropped my bag on the floor. I reached down and pulled out a book, Dante's _Inferno_ , and began reading, my head down. After a few minutes, I heard people talking extremely loudly in front of me, so I glanced up. I saw a group of four, sitting at the table across from mine, a girl with black hair, a guy with black hair, reaching down to his shoulders, and a girl with brown hair, all dressed in black and holding a coffee cup in their hands, the only color being the band shirts that they were wearing, and all of them looking extremely annoyed at the fourth member of the group, a guy with dirty blonde hair, clad in basketball shorts and a red t-shirt, who was talking rather loudly.

"C'mon babe, what did I do wrong?" The jock-esque guy asked.

"For starters," the girl with black hair responded, "you continuously call me 'babe', when we have never been a thing, nor will we ever be a thing. And then you decided to grab my ass randomly, which you should know that I hate, with how much you do it."

"Okay, you're right," the guy said, sighing, "I shouldn't have grabbed your ass, and I'm sorry for it, Mei. But don't deny that we should go out. You and I both know that anyone here will agree."

"For fucks sake, Austin," the black haired guy said, "just leave us alone. You've been trying to get into her pants since middle school, and it won't fucking work. So just piss off.

Austin glared at the other guy, before saying, "I didn't fucking ask you, Skyler, so shut the fuck up. And besides, you know it's true."

"Then fucking prove it." Skyler retorted.

Austin glared at him again, before looking around, until his eyes finally rested on me.  _Shit._

"Hey, you," Austin said, motioning towards me, "don't you think that the two of us would make a good couple?"

I simply shook my head in response.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Austin said, getting up from his seat and walking to stand on the other side of my table. "Did you just fucking say no?"

I nodded in response.

"Well, why the fuck not, you fucking emo punk?" He said, his voice getting increasingly louder, having already gained the attention of the surrounding tables and slowly gaining the attention of the rest of the room.

 _The redundancy in that sentence is damn near painful, seeing as I know he's talking about my clothes._ As you would expect, I sat there, completely silent, which seemed to anger him even more.

"Fucking answer me when I'm talking to you, you ass!" He demanded, everyone's attention now on us.

_I guess they don't normally get fights on the first day back. I also assume that this dumbass isn't used to hearing 'no'._

I suddenly heard the familiar voice of Mackenna, yelling across the room, "Why don't you pull the little fuck's hood down?"

 _You stupid little fucking whore._ My hood was suddenly pulled off of my head, freeing my ears to shoot up. Gasps of shock sounded from all around the room.

"What the hell?" Austin said, backing up.

I looked around and saw looks of shock on the faces of everyone in the room. The room was silent, before the bell rang, signaling that we need to go to class. I calmly stood, everyone's eyes still on me, and threw my backpack onto my shoulder, before leaving the room. I went down the hall, headed for my first period, Art. When I got to the classroom I saw that it was empty, so I went to a table in the back of the room and sat at one of the six stools at it, before dropping my bag on the ground and resuming what I was reading. After a few minutes, Mei, Skyler, and the other girl came in and sat down at one of the tables at the front of the class, not noticing me.

"Seriously, though, why the fuck won't he leave you the hell alone?" Skyler was saying. "I mean, hell, he's been trying for years, and we've all made it fairly obvious that we don't like him, so what the hell is his issue?"

"I don't know." Mei said, sighing. "At least none of us have any classes with him."

The other girl sighed, saying, "Yeah, that's always a plus, but we do still have lunch with him."

"Thanks for that sobering thought, Mackenzie." Skyler said, sighing.

Mackenzie shrugged, saying, "Well, that's what I'm here for."

After she said this, more people started entering the room, all of them talking loudly, and none of them noticing me.  _Wow, maybe this will be a new kind of alienation._ After a few minutes, though, my new arch-enemy came in, her little follower not far behind her.  _Fuck my life._  When she entered, she started looking around for a seat, until her eyes fell on me.  _Fuck._

She walked over to my table and stopped, before saying, "Hey, freak." Since I am who I am, I was obviously silent, as I continued reading my book, so this prompted her to say, "What's the matter, mutt, you don't have any come back? You just gonna sit there and take it?" I buried my nose deeper into my book, so she said, "C'mon you fucking mute, aren't you gonna do anything?"

By now I could see that she had attracted the rest of the room's attention to us.  _For fucks sake, these people have the attention span of a Skitty._

"Stupid freak." Mackenna said, before snatching my book from my hands and throwing across the room.

The room exploded in laughter as the duo left me and sat in the only free seats that weren't at my table. I sighed, before standing up to go get my book. I went to where it landed and picked it up off of the floor. As I went back to my seat, someone stuck there foot out and tripped me, sending me onto my front on the floor, causing another uproar of laughter.  _I really hate people._ I picked myself up off of the floor and continued back to my seat, taking a second to dust myself off before sitting down. As I sat down and put my book in my bag, a few more people came in. They came over to my table and, seeing me sitting there, grabbed the other five stools and brought them over to sit at the ends of the other tables.  _And now I'm alone. Whatever, like I fucking care._ My attention was directed to the front as a tall and lanky man, wearing a black trench coat, a white shirt, and black jeans entered, before stopping in the front of the room and standing in front of the whiteboard.  _Why does he look familiar?_

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention, before saying, "Hello, I am your teacher, Mr. Kynth, and I will be your Visual Arts teacher this year."

As he spoke, he wrote his name on the board in black, which was followed by the name of the class.

He turned around, before beginning to pace behind his desk, saying, "Now, I imagine that some of you will assume that this class will be extremely easy, like that useless minute education you got in Middle school. Well, you are wrong. This will not be easy, nor will it be hard, and no, you don't have to be good at any aspect of art to pass, you just have to pay attention and do as you are told, but we can still have fun in here, as I, along with multiple past students, like to think me a fairly fun teacher. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Kynth." The class responded, all in unison.

"Good." Mr. Kynth said, nodding. He sat down in his chair at his desk, before saying, "Seeing as it is the first day of the year, we should probably start off with calling role, so that I may learn your names."

He opened a drawer on his desk, before pulling out a piece of paper and placing it on his desk.

"Alright," he said, "when I call your name, I want you to raise your hand and tell me that you are here."

He began calling out names, and the class responded accordingly, while I was barely paying attention, until he called my name.

"C-Cloud Senth." He said, faltering slightly.

I raised my hand, but he seemed not to notice, only sitting there, staring off into space. He sat like that until someone said his name, bringing his attention back.

"Oh, right." He said, coughing lightly. He noticed my hand, and said, "I thought I told you to say your name as well, young man."

"Stupid freak's a mute." I heard Mackenna's voice say.

Mr. Kynth sat the paper on his desk, before rising and asking, "Who just said that?" Mackenna's hand shot into the air, and he said, "You, come up here." Mackenna rose and began walking over to him, a smug grin on her face, and when she finally stood in front of him, he said, "Why did you call him a freak?"

She scoffed, before saying, "Have you seen him? It's fairly obvious why I said that."

Mr. Kynth sighed, before saying, "Cloud, come up here please."

I got up and went to the front of the room, feeling extremely awkward the whole time.

When I got to the front of the room, Mr. Kynth said, "Now what about him, exactly, justifies you insulting him?"

Mackenna scoffed again, before saying, "Seriously? Look at him, he's a morph! Isn't that reason enough, besides the fact that he's a mute?"

'No, it isn't." Mr. Kynth responded, "There is never any reason or justification to insult someone, let alone for something that they can't control. Now, I want you to apologize to him."

"What?" Mackenna asked, outraged. "Why should I have to apologize? All I was doing was saying what everyone else was thinking."

"I don't care, now apologize or you get detention." Mr. Kynth said.

"But this isn't fair." Mackenna complained.

"Yes, well lives of morphs have been ruined, and often, ended more times than I could count by poor excuses for human beings such as yourself," Mr. Kynth retorted, shocking the class, "so who do you think get's the worse end of the deal? Now apologize, or I will see to it that you are kicked out of this school on your first day."

Mackenna sighed, defeated, before mumbling, "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Mr. Kynth said. "Speak up."

Mackenna sighed again, before saying clearly, "I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Thank you." Mr. Kynth said. "You both may sit down."

We both went back to our respective seats, Mackenna muttering something under breath.  _Well that was a nice change of pace._

When we sat down Mr. Kynth said, "Now, let that be a lesson to all of you. I will not tolerate any form of discrimination towards anyone, and if I happen to see or hear it occur, I will promptly put you in detention. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Kynth." The class responded, followed my multiple mutterings of insults about myself and Mr. Kynth alike.

Mr. Kynth sighed, before saying, "Let's just start class, shall we.

* * *

The bell rang, waking a few members of the class up and signaling the end of the school day. We all got ready to leave, with me waiting for everyone to leave before me. As I left the room, I noticed my history teacher, Mrs. Hill, glaring at me, a disgusted look on her face.  _Stupid bitch._ The whole day went as I had expected, with the exclusion of Art, and through the whole thing I had noticed three constants. The first is that, as I had already guessed, pretty much everyone hated me. The second is that I had every class with either Mackenna or Krista, so they seemed to make it their goal to point out the fact that I'm a morph in every class, and as many times as possible, which normally resulted in insults being thrown at me by not only the students, but the teachers as well, which then resulted in people laughing their asses off as if they had never heard anything funnier. And the third is that I also had every single class with the trio from before, Mei, Skyler, and Mackenzie, which I only noticed due to the fact that they seemed to be the only people that didn't laugh at me whenever I was insulted. I left the room and went down the hall, before going down the stairs and exiting the building. I flipped my hood up, as it was still raining, and started for the dorm building. I entered the building and went up the stairs, before starting down the hall towards my room. When I got there, I hated what I saw.  _How the hell did they discover what room I'm in?_ Taped all over the door were signs written in black marker on colored copy paper, and the signs were all but nice, with some saying the simple 'Go home freak' or 'Fuck you, emo freak' and ranging up to things such as 'I'll skin you like the animal you are' and 'I hear that Umbreon tastes good'.  _Holy fuck, people suck._ I tore the signs off, careful to get the tape off as well, before going into my room. I balled all of the paper up and threw it into the trashcan, before dropping my bag next to the door with a sigh.  _Today was a long day._ With that, I went into the kitchen to make an early dinner, so I could hurry up and shower before I go to sleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess that was the chapter. So, while I was writing this chapter, I sorta had a thought, so I wanted to see if any of you guys have an opinion on it. So, if you couldn't tell, this chapter reaches just around the 3k words range, mostly due to the fact that I couldn't really think of anything else to put in the first day, but it brought up this question: About how many words would you guys say is too short of a chapter for a story such as mine, which means updated about twice in a thirty day period? I thought this because I couldn't help but feel that this chapter was just too short, even though I also thought that it was a fairly good length. Anyways, while I am most likely rambling, I hope that the chapter was enjoyed, and that you didn't find it too short.


	3. I Guess We Just Let It Play Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have another update, which actually makes me happy, as I updated fairly recently anyway. Yeah, I sort got caught up in writing last night while working on my other stories, and it ended up being five thirty before I finally stopped. Yeah, I think I may be an addict some times. Oh well, that just means more updates for you guys. :)

 

* * *

**I Guess We Just Let It Play Out**

I was walking through the woods outside of the school's fence, just listening to the sounds of the Pokemon in here, as they went on with their everyday lives. It was the first weekend of the school year, and I had discovered a piece of information that was, for some reason, omitted from the handbook, but it made me happy all the same. I discovered that, while the book says that we can go into town on the weekend, we could also go out and explore randomly, if we preferred that. All I had to do today was show the vice principal that was at the gate my student ID and he waved me off to do one of two things, either join the crowd of students that were waiting to get on the buses that would take them away from the school, or I could just wander around on my own. I obviously chose the latter. I honestly felt happy for the first time in a long time. I mean, why wouldn't I be? I was able to just wander around in the woods, not having to worry about any other people mocking me or bullying me, and the only restriction was that I had to be back on campus by ten. It was truly great. I just continued walking through the trees, enjoying the peace and quiet, until it was suddenly interrupted by a loud scream.

"Help!" The voice yelled.

 _Fuck._  I quickly took off towards the voice, using Extreme Speed to cover ground quicker. I quickly came to a clearing in the trees and saw that girl, Mei, curled up into a partial ball at the base of a tree, with a large Scyther towering over her, slowly moving towards the girl. Without thinking, I looked at the ground and found a few rocks. I quickly picked them up and sent one flying at the Scyther, nailing it in the back of the head. It spun around, its rage filled eyes searching for its assailant, before they rested on me. I looked behind the Scyther and saw Mei's eyes stuck to me, as well.

"Well, if it isn't a little freak." The Scyther taunted. "It's been a while since I've seen one of you, furball. So, what's with attacking me, eh? This girl mean something to you?"

I obviously kept silent, choosing only to drop the remaining rocks and take up a battle stance.

This caused the Scyther to burst out laughing, before saying, "Oh, so you really are gonna fight me, eh?" I was, once again, silent, so he said, "What's the matter, freak, am I not special enough to warrant a response from you? Am I below you because I'm actually normal?" I didn't reply, so he said, "Oh, fuck this."

As soon as he said this, his wings started fluttering like mad, and he lifted himself into the air. He dashed towards me, one blade arm sticking out to impale me, and the other under it, hanging horizontally to catch me of I tried to roll out of the way. Seeing nowhere else to go, I bent down, before launching myself into the air, doing a back flip over the charging bug. As I landed, we both whipped around, he with a surprised expression on his face, and me with a determined one.

"Why you little fuck!" He exclaimed.

The Scyther charged again, but this time I decided to take the offensive, so I grabbed his blades, stopping him in midair. I felt a sharp pain in my hands as the blades dug into them. I grunted quietly, but fought through the pain and pushed him back roughly, sending the Scyther flying backwards through the air, and causing to collide with a tree, before falling down to the ground, dazed. It quickly regained its footing, though, and flew back at me. Tiring of the fight, I decided to show off what has made me be hated for my whole life. As I began concentrating, the Scyther froze in midair, surrounded by a purple psychic aura. Mei let out a gasp of shock, and the Scyther started flailing around wildly, but to no avail.

"Hey, buddy." The Scyther said, fear evident in his voice. "Y'know, I'm sorry about that whole 'freak' comment. Trust me, I truly am. So, how about you let me go and we call it even, okay?"

I released my grip on him and plummeted to the ground, where he landed, kicking up a large amount of dirt in the process.

"Thanks." He said, coughing up dirt.

As he rose to his feet, though, he was greeted by a sight that filled him with fear all over again. I was holding a fully charged Shadow Ball in each hand, both of them ready to be launched at a moment's notice.

"Hey, man," the Scyther said, backing up, hands in front of him defensively, "I thought that we had a deal."

 _Sorry, but I don't take very kindly to attempted murder of an innocent person._ I let loose both attacks, and they flew straight towards the Pokemon in front of me. He was barely able to get ready to jump, before the devastating orbs collided with him. They exploded on impact, creating a large dust cloud. When the dust cleared, it revealed that the Scyther was barely able to stand, as he was currently rocking on his feet. Without another word, he used the last of strength to lift himself up into the air again, before flying out, into the trees. I turned around, to see Mei still sitting on the ground behind me, a shocked expression on her face. I went over to her and crouched in front of her, wanting to make sure that she wasn't hurt.

I noticed rip in the sleeve of her shirt, and I reached over to inspect it, but she stopped me, by grabbing my wrist and saying, "No, don't worry, I'm alright. He just got my shirt." I nodded in response, and she said, "Wait, your Cloud, right? The mute?" I nodded, and she said, "Well, thank you for saving me. I imagine that, had you not shown up, I would currently be chopped into little bits."

Despite her reassurances, I was still worried about her, so I pointed to her, and then back in the direction of the school, meaning to ask her if she wanted me to help her back to the school.

She seemed to understand what I meant, as she responded, "No, trust me, I'm fine. And besides, I actually came out here with my friends, and I imagine that they will be here soon. Although, I do advise that you get your hands checked out when you get back. They don't look too good."

I looked down, and saw that she was right. Both of my hands had large cuts, going across the width of my palm. I nodded in response. Suddenly, I heard the surrounding foliage begin to move followed by two voices that I recognized to be Skyler and Mackenzie, yelling Mei's name. I quickly leapt up from my position and, taking Mei by surprise, took off running to the other side of the clearing, where I leapt up into a tree. With one final look back at the confused Mei, I took off through the trees.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Mei

I was still sitting on the ground, dazed, staring at the place where Cloud had disappeared, when Skyler and Mackenzie burst through the foliage. I quickly thought of what to say, and I ended up coming to the conclusion that I would lie about seeing Cloud.  _Why do I feel the need to lie about this?_

"There you are." Skyler said, the worry evident in his tone, as the rushed towards me. "We heard you scream and we got worried."

"Oh, yeah," I said, standing up, "sorry about that. I just fell."

"What's with ripped shirt?" Mackenzie asked me.

"I don't know," I said, shrugging, "I must have snagged it on something as I fell."

"Alright." Skyler said, but I could tell that he didn't believe me. "Anyway, do you wanna keep wandering around, or do you wanna head back?"

"Let's just head back." I said. "I'm slightly sore from falling."

They both nodded, and we started back towards the school.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Cloud

"So, are you going to tell me how this happened?" The school nurse said, as she was wrapping up my hands. I was silent, so she said, "Yeah, I didn't think so."

I was currently sitting in the nurse's office at the school, and she was wrapping up my injured hands. I had discovered earlier this week that the nurse, thankfully, had no issue with morphs, which made my Wednesday a hell of a lot easier. Allow me to explain; on what was obviously the first Wednesday of the school year, a few of the upperclassmen had decided that they should give their friendly neighborhood freak a welcoming gift, so they went after me after school let out and decided to say hello. With their fists. Yeah, everyone here is extremely kind and welcoming. They had ended up busting my nose up fairly badly, so, not able to think of anywhere else to go, I did the obvious: I came here. She had me clean the blood up in the small bathroom in her office, before making sure that nothing was broken, which, thankfully, nothing was, as that would cause me to have to be brought to the hospital in town.

"Alright, kid," she said, "that's about all I can do for you." I got up from the cot that I was on, and she said, "I advise keeping those bandages on for at least three weeks, as those are pretty deep and need time to heal." She reached into a cabinet next to her and pulled out a roll of bandages, which she handed to me, saying, "Here. Change them every time you shower. You know how to put these on correctly, right?" I nodded, and she said, "Alright kid, now please don't let me see you in here again. You don't need to be getting into trouble, especially if you always come out of it hurt."

I nodded my thanks, and left the room. I turned and began walking down the hallway.  _Hey, I'm just happy that I was able to keep that girl from dying, as she was right, unfortunately. Had I not found her, she would most likely be sent to her parents in a body bag._ I continued walking down the hall, until I heard a voice yell my name. I turned to the source, and saw that I had been walking by Mr. Kynth's room, and he was currently sitting behind his desk, a concerned expression on his face.

"Cloud, come here." He said, motioning for me to enter.

I did as told, and he stood up from his desk and came over to me.

"What happened to you?" He asked, motioning towards my hands.

I merely shrugged in response, and he let out an exasperated sigh. He went over to the door and shut and locked it, confusing me.

"C'mon, Senth," he said, coming back over to me, "you and I both know that you aren't really a mute. I know it's just an act. Just speak to me, and no one else has to know."

I looked at him, shocked.  _How the hell did he know?_

"Well, are you going to speak up?" He asked.

I sighed, before saying, "How did you know?"

"I just did." He said. "Now, will you answer my question? How did you get hurt?"

I sighed again, before saying, "I had a run in with a pissed off Scyther in the woods. Someone yelled for help, so I helped."

"Really?" He said. "You decided to play the hero?" I nodded, so he said, "You do realize that you're extremely lucky that those cuts are the only injuries you have?"

"What does it matter if I got hurt?" I asked. "I mean, I'm just a freak anyway. You act as if I have something to live for, or anyone that would miss me if I died. And, besides, it was either me getting hurt or the girl."

"Well, congrats on saving a life." Kynth said. "But what makes you think that no one would miss you?"

I scoffed, before saying, "As I said, I'm a freak. I mean, hell, my own parents abandoned me, so why would anyone else care about me?"

"Because they have no reason not to." He said. "Now, you need to stay out of trouble."

"Why should I?" I asked, raising my voice slightly. "Why the hell do you even care so much?"

"Because I just do." He said, obviously fighting to remain calm.

"Well stop it." I said, heading for the door. "No one else gives a shit about me, so why the hell should you?"

"Because I care greatly for you." Kynth said, raising his voice. "I see all of my students as my children."

"Well stop treating me like your son." I said. "Because you're sure as hell not my father."

With that, I opened the door and left, slamming it shut behind me.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Kynth

"No," I quietly said, as I heard Cloud's footsteps start down the hall, "I'm damn sure not your father." I sighed, sitting down in my chair, saying, "But that doesn't mean that I wasn't."

I reached into the back pocket of my pants and pulled out a worn leather wallet. I opened it and found what I was looking for. A picture. The only picture I had of my family as a whole. On the right, was a younger version of myself, a grin spread across my young face. Next to me, was my wife, a beautiful woman named Jennifer, a smile on her face as well. And, cradled in Jennifer's arms, was the sleeping form of a young Umbreon-morph. The very same morph that just stormed out of my room. I sighed, touching the worn piece of paper. This wasn't the first time that I had just sat and looked at this photo, and I knew that it wouldn't be the last. I began doing it more often over the week.

"Oh, Cloud." I said, to myself. "If only you knew why we did it, or how much we've regretted the decision since. But would that really make a difference in your opinion of us?"

I don't know how long I sat, holding the picture in my hands, but I was jolted back to reality by my phone buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw who it was.  _I should probably answer it, or she'll start to worry._ Sighing, I hit the 'answer' button.

"Hello, honey." I said, trying to hide how exhausted I was.

"Hey," the voice on the other end said, "so, I was looking, and I saw that that new burger restaurant is opening up in town today. Do you wanna go there for dinner tonight?"

It took me a second to reply, as I was barely concentrating on the conversation.

Jolting myself back to the voice on the phone, I said, "Oh, yeah, Jenn. That's fine with me, whatever you want."

"Is something wrong?" My wife asked, through the speaker. "You sound really tired. Are they working you too hard up there?"

"No." I said, sighing. "It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked.

I sighed, debating whether or not to tell her about what just happened. I came to my decision, and braced myself for whatever reaction I got.

"Sorry, it's just that I recently had a rather exhausting conversation." I said. "One with our son."

I could hear her breath catch over the phone, followed by a gasp of shock.

"Wait," she said, "what do you mean by 'our son'?"

I sighed, saying, "Yes Jennifer, I meant him. He's one of my students here."

"Holy shit." Jennifer said, taking me by surprise, as she rarely cursed. "Does he know?"

"I'm not sure." I said. "He doesn't appear to, but he is apparently really good at hiding things, as he's been able to get people to believe that he was mute for his whole life."

"Well, do you think you should tell him?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." I said, sighing. "I mean, it'd be wonderful to have him be a part of the family again, but at the same time, I'm frightened that he may hate us for it."

"Well, would you blame him?" Jennifer said, sighing. "I mean, no matter what our reasons, we still left him on those orphanage steps. I'd hate us, as well."

"I know." I responded. "But, Jenn, what should I do?"

"I guess we just let it play out." She responded, once again sighing. "If he finds out, we try to explain ourselves and keep him from despising us, and if he never discovers the truth then so be it. I mean, would it really benefit him any to know that one of the reasons his life has been how it was is his teacher?"

"I see what you mean." I responded. "I guess that I'll see you when I get home."

"Alright." She replied. "I'll see you then. I love you."

"You too." I said, before hanging up the call. Looking at the photo again, I sighed, before saying, "I'm sorry for what we did to you, Cloud. And if I could go back and fix it, I would, but that isn't possible."

With that, I pocketed the picture, and put my head in my hands, suddenly having a large headache.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Cloud

I was walking across the school yard, still slightly seething about the previous conversation.  _I don't fucking need him caring for me. No one ever has before._ As I was walking, I passed Mei, Skyler, and Mackenzie, and I glanced over to find Mei's eyes following me, focused on my hands. She noticed that I was looking at her, and she quickly looked away. I continued walking, until I finally got to my room. I dropped onto my couch with a sigh.

"Fuck." I said, sinking lower into piece of furniture.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, plot development! I really enjoy writing chapters like this one, ones that add major plot points. So, I bet no one saw that coming, and if you did: bravo. So, yeah, this chapter was slightly longer than the previous ones, hitting the 3k marker that I try to get with all of the chapters in my stories, so I hope that that is acceptable. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye.


	4. Wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that it has been a fair amount of time since I put out an update for this story, especially compared to my other stories, which have been updated multiple times since the last update for this, and I apologize about it. The reason for this is everyone's favorite asshole mental issue, writer's block. Yeah, it sucks.

**Wow**

I was standing in line in the front yard of the school, awaiting my turn to get on the bus. My biology teacher had decided to take us on a field trip during the fourth week of school, and we were going to a farm owned by one of her friends. Yeah, I'm not quite sure if she thought that we were all in elementary school, or what, but it apparently had to do with Pokemon biology. I'm not quite sure how, but I didn't really have any issue with it, as the AC was broken in the school, and September was extremely hot here, for some reason, and it was a full school day field trip, so that meant a chance to get away from work and to be partially away from all of the assholes. Really though, the whole heat thing could also be helped if I didn't wear a jacket all the time, with my hood up. But, I didn't exactly want to flaunt my weirdness, and no one seemed to care that I was technically breaking school rules, so I kept it up. Granted, had this been any other teacher, I probably would have feigned sickness immediately, but I had decided not to. My biology teacher was one of the few people in existence that didn't hate me, and she instead actually treated me nicely. Slightly too nicely, to be honest. Sometimes, she honestly seemed to worship me, as she saw morphs as some badass cross breed of Pokemon and humans, so I was pretty much a god to her, or some shit. I don't know. I didn't really question it, as it seemed to get me good grades for free sometimes, so I just rolled with it.

I was snapped out of my stupor by a voice saying, "Hey, kid."

I looked up from under my hood, as I always kept my hood up, to see the school resource officer in front of me.

"C'mon, kid," he said, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "I need to see your I.D. before you leave."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my school I.D., before handing it to him. He looked at it for a second, before handing it back to me.

"Alright, get on." He said, pushing me to the bus.

I sighed as I pocketed the card, and started for the bus. As soon as I got on, it was as if everyone else had been waiting for the specific moment of my arrival. As my foot hit the top step, and my head rose up above the front seat, I was pelted with wads of paper. Ignoring them, along with the racial slurs and jeers that I received as I went down the aisle, I started for the back, eventually finding an empty seat. I sat down and scooted over to the window, before putting my head down. As everyone else got on, the chatter on the bus grew, but, unsurprisingly, as the amount of people grew, the population of my seat stayed at a constant one. That is, until I heard a slightly familiar voice.

"Hey," the voice said, "mind if I sit here?"

I looked up to see Skyler standing there, looking at me. Realizing that he was talking to me, I just gave him a thumb up, before returning my gaze to the floor. After a second or two, I felt his weight join mine on the seat. We just sat there, an awkward silence on the seat, as more people filed past us, some starting to send insults Skyler's way, until the bus finally started moving.

"Hey, kid." He started. I looked up, and he said, "So, how are you?"

 _Well, that felt extremely awkward._ I just shrugged in response.

"Okay then." He replied. After a few seconds, he said, "So, how are you enjoying all the people here?" I just shook my head, and he said, "Yeah, the people here really fucking suck. I've gone to the same school as most of them for all of my life, so I've mostly just grown to live with them. Granted, you have it much worse off, with the whole morph shit." I didn't respond, so he said, sounding slightly worried, "Oh, did that offend you? I apologize if it did." I just shook my head again, and he said, "Oh. Okay then." After a few more minutes, he said, "So, what's with your attire?" I looked at him, questioningly, and he said, "Y'know, the ears and tail. Why do you always hide them?"

Deciding that it would be difficult to convey my response without using words, I pulled my phone from my pocket. I opened up a notepad app, and typed in my reply. When I was done, I held the phone in front of his face.

"Really?" He asked, as he finished reading the text. "Why do you not like people seeing them?" I typed another message, showed it to him, and he replied, "Why the hell would you be ashamed of them?" I replied, and he said, "So what? Everyone is different, you just happen to be extremely different. But, that doesn't mean that you should hide it."

With that, he took my hood off of my head. I looked up at him, confused.

"What?" He replied. "There's no reason to hide them."

I just sighed, and put my hood back up.

He sighed in return, and said, "Whatever, kid. It's your choice."

For the rest of the bus ride, we just sat in silence, as everyone around us was speaking to each other loudly. We eventually reached the farm, and I could see pretty much every kind of Pokemon that you'd expect a farm to have, with the most numerous one being Miltank. As we got off of the bus, Skyler ran off to join Mei and Mackenzie, who had apparently been stuck sitting at the front of the bus. I just went over to the side, and stood out of the way.  _Arceus, this will suck. And, of course, it couldn't possibly be cloudy today or anything. Sometimes, I truly hate my odd adoration for the color black._ As everyone poured off of the bus, I saw a man of about fifty wearing overalls and a flannel shirt walk towards the bus, a straw hat covering his head. He went up to our teacher, Ms. Fitz, and started talking to her.

When the bus was empty, she addressed us, "Okay, class. Mr. Stevens here has been nice enough to give us a tour of his farm and allow us to interact with Pokemon up close. A fair warning, he will also be teaching us some things about them, and not all of the knowledge will be PG-13, so I expect everyone to be mature about it. Understood?"

"Yes, Ms. Fitz." The class responded.

She nodded, and we began walking around the property, fences holding in Pokemon on all sides. We eventually stopped in front of a paddock that held a few Tauros and Miltank, and I stood at the back of the group.

"Okay," the man said, "now, we all know what these Pokemon are, correct? Well, it is a little known fact that-"

Almost as soon as he started speaking, I just tuned him out, as I honestly didn't care. I didn't want to be rude, but I just truly didn't care. After a few minutes of him talking, I heard another conversation going on, the voices coming from behind me. I turned slightly to see a pair Rapidash standing behind a fence.

"Hey," one of them, a male, said, "looks like we have another group of school kids."

"I wouldn't exactly call them kids," the other one, a female, said, "I mean, they look to be in high school."

"Yeah, I guess." The male said. "I wonder why they're here. I mean, normally we only get immature little kids."

"Well, are you complaining?" The female asked. "Because I'm sure as hell not. This just means that I don't have to get candy or some shit out of my mane for the next week."

"No, I'm absolutely not complaining." He replied. "But, I am still curious. I think I'll ask them."

The female sighed, before saying, "Riley, you know that they can't understand us."

"I don't care, it will just make me feel like I did something to find out." He said, before turning his attention back to us. "Hey, kids!" He yelled. "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you guys old enough to know what a damn Miltank is?"

At this, I just shrugged, even though they weren't technically speaking to me.

The gesture didn't go unnoticed, most likely due to my close distance, and the female said, "Wait a minute. Did that kid just shrug at us?"

I nodded, my back still to them.

"Wait, you can understand us?" The male asked.

Nod.

"How?" The female asked.

I turned around, raising my head. They both let out gasps of shock.

"Holy shit!" The male said. "A morph."

I nodded and walked towards them slightly.

"Cool." The female said. "I've never met a morph before."

I just shrugged, and the male asked, "What's up, kid? You antisocial, or something?"

I pointed at my mouth, then my throat, and followed it up by shaking my head.

"Oh, are you a mute?" The female asked.

I nodded, and the male said, "That's interesting. So, kid, can you find some way to tell us your name?"

Hoping that they can read English, I pulled my phone from my pocket. I tapped my name into it, and showed it to them.

"Well then," the male said, as I pocketed my phone, "it's nice to meet you, Cloud. My name is Riley, and this is my mate, Abigail."

I waved, and they nodded in response.

"So," Riley asked me, "what brings you guys here today, anyway?"

I just shrugged.

"Seriously?" Abigail said. "Your teacher just decided to take you guys here?" I nodded, and she said, "That just seems like a waste of time. Especially with Jesse being due to calf soon." I looked at her questioningly, and she explained, "Jesse is one of the Miltanks on this property. She's actually a few days overdue, and she really should be watched whenever possible right now."

"Calm down," Riley said, nuzzling his mate's neck, "Stevens has his son watching her. She'll be fine."

Abigail sighed, before saying, "Yeah, I know. I'm just worried. I mean, she's my friend, and this is her first time having a kid. I just want everything to go well."

"Trust me, it will." Riley reassured. "Both Stevens and his son are extremely capable farmers."

"Right." She said, shaking her head. Turning to me, she said, "Sorry about that. I just really care for Abigail. She's like a sister to me."

I stuck my hand out and gave her a quick reassuring pat on her snout, showing that it was alright. I quickly discovered that that was a mistake.

As soon as I took my hand away, I heard Stevens say, "Ahh, it looks as if Riley and Abigail have taken a liking to one of your students."

 _Shit._  I turned around, staring at my boots, and Stevens came up to me.

"So," he said, "what's your name, kid?"

I didn't respond, so Fitz, came to my rescue, saying, "His name is Cloud. He's a mute."

"Oh." He said, awkwardly. Brushing it off, he said, "Well, as I said, Riley and Abigail here seemed to have taken a liking to him. Granted, that is something special, as they normally hate any strangers that I bring here."

"Figures." I heard someone say. "The freak can understand them, so why wouldn't they love him?"

Apparently, Fitz heard the remark, as she scolded, "Dawson, if you say something like that again, I'll put you in detention."

I heard a scoff, followed by a quiet, "It's true, though."

I just rolled my eyes under my hood.  _Insignificant fuck._ I sighed lightly, resisting the urge to launch a Shadow Ball his way. At that, the class started moving away, Stevens and Fitz leading the pack. As they were walking away, a small Flamethrower was shot from above my shoulder, hitting Dawson on the back of his shirt. He immediately flipped out, starting to smack at his clothes, while the others looked on, shocked. I just smirked slightly. When Dawson finally smacked the fire out, Stevens glared at the Rapidash behind me, but said nothing. With that, they continued walking. I turned around, and Riley and Abigail burst out laughing.

"Holy shit." Riley said, recomposing himself. "That was fucking hilarious."

"Absolutely." Abigail agreed. "Mean, but funny."

I pulled my phone out and showed them another message.

"Yeah, the little fuck did deserve it." Riley agreed. "Anyway, you should probably keep up with them. You may get in trouble."

I nodded and started after the class, waving back at the couple. I caught up to the group as they were looking at a group of Flaffy, who were grazing lazily in a field. Just as I arrived, a man in his twenties came running up to Stevens. They exchanged a short whispered conversation, and the man took off again.

"Okay," Stevens addressed up, "it appears that I am actually needed for one of my animals."  _Jesse, possibly?_ "So, that means that I won't be able to teach you. So, while I am gone, you kids can just roam around the farm. Just don't go into any of the fields, as I don't know how the animals will act around you."

With that, he followed the younger man. When he left, everyone broke apart into groups, and began roaming around, talking. Having nothing better to do, I just began walking around alone. After walking around for what felt like an hour or so, I heard voices coming from a barn nearby. Curious, I started for the building, the voices getting louder. I peeked into the barn to see Mei, Skyler, and Mackenzie in there, talking.

"I don't know, Mei." Mackenzie was saying. "I just don't feel like we should be in here."

"Why not?" Mei asked. "I mean, he said that we can wander."

"Still," Skyler replied, "this just doesn't seem right."

Mei just shrugged, and went over to a stall door. She tried to look over it, but she wasn't quite tall enough, so she opened the door. As soon as the latch clicked back, the door flew open, and a large Grumpig leapt out, knocking Mei down. The Grumpig locked eyes with Mei and began slowly stalking around her, while Skyler and Mackenzie stood there, shocked.

I heard the Grumpig snarl out, "Well, isn't this a nice surprise. I've been freed from my prison, and by my next mate, no less."

 _What?_ The Grumpig went over to Mei, but she pushed it off.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "Please, I don't want you getting on me."

The Grumpig obviously took offense to this, as it backed up and cocked its head back, preparing a Psybeam. As soon as the attack was launched, I threw myself in front of Mei, using Protect to form a shield. The attack hit my shield and exploded into smoke. Before the smoke had a chance to clear, I dropped the Protect and launched myself at the pig, hitting it in the chest with a kick. The force of the blow sent the Pokemon flying to the back wall, where it landed in a heap. I was about to turn around, when the pig picked itself up from the floor. It glared at me, before launching itself in my direction. I reached out and easily grabbed it by its neck. I quickly threw it back into its stall, where it landed in a pile, seemingly unconscious. I went over to the door and closed it, latching it back. When that was done, I turned to see that the others hadn't moved. I went over to Mei and stuck my hand out, offering to help her up. She just looked at my hand blankly for a second, before shaking herself out of her daze.

"Oh," she said, accepting my hand, "thanks."

I pulled her up, nodding. When she was on her feet, she dusted herself off. At that point, I heard Fitz yelling for everyone to get back together. I gave Mei a quick nod of departure, before heading out of the barn, past Skyler and Mackenzie, who stood there, dumbstruck. I returned to the group, with the others behind me by a few feet.

"Okay, class." Fitz said, as we all grouped together. "It's almost time for the school's dismissal, so we are going to head back now."

At her words, the bus pulled up to us. We all filed onto it, and I sat in the same seat as before. After a few minutes, Skyler joined me once again. As he sat down, I could feel his eyes burning into me, even with my head down and hood up. We set out, our seat in silence. When we finally returned to the school, I got off of the bus and immediately went to my dorm.

* * *

 I looked out of my window and saw that rain was pouring down in sheets.  _Well, it's not like I wasn't going to where my hood, anyway._ I put my jacket on and threw my hood up, before grabbing my backpack and leaving my dorm. As left the room, I saw that my door was covered in messages written on paper. I sighed, before beginning to take them down. By now, I should have grown accustomed to these papers, as there has yet to be a time that I leave my room or come back to it that there isn't any paper on the door. I finished removing the paper and balled them up, before throwing them into the small trashcan that I kept near my front door, specifically for this purpose. I closed my door and left the building, stepping out into the pelting rain. As I was walking, I heard someone yell my name. I stopped momentarily to find the source, just to be hit in the back of my head by a basketball. The force caused me to be knocked down, and I fell into a puddle of rain and mud. As I heard laughter from somewhere, I stood up, growling. I looked down at my clothes to see that they were soaked, with mud already caked onto my knees and my arms.  _Holy shit, today is not my day At least it's Friday, and we have a week of Fall break tomorrow._ Deciding to just get over it, I resumed walking to the school. When I entered, I shook my hood of, not wanting to keep the soaked head covering on. I shook my head, removing any water that had somehow gotten on my head, and entered the cafeteria. As I went through it, I could feel people watching me, which was only confirmed even further by the small laughs that I heard as I passed, which I assumed were about me being covered in mud. I just sighed and continued walking, trying to find a seat.

"Hey, freak!" I heard a voice, one I recognized as Austin's yell behind me.

I ignored him, and continued walking. I was suddenly interrupted by something hitting the back of my head, and bursting on contact. As the room was filled with laughter, I looked over slightly, and I could see a liquid dripping from my fur. I sniffed the air slightly and could smell citrus emanating from my head. I just sighed, before putting my hood up and turning around. I went towards the door, pushing past everyone in my way, and left the building, before starting back to the dorms.

* * *

 P.O.V Change: Mei

As I watched Cloud get hit with the orange, followed by him putting his head up and stalking out of the room, I felt a large pang of sadness.  _Why do people have to suck so much? I mean, he doesn't deserve anything that they do to him. All he's ever done to anyone here is save me, yet everyone gives him shit._  I just let out a sigh, as Skyler, Mackenzie, and I watched him pass us, the room exploding in laughter.  _He really needs a friend right now._

* * *

 P.O.V Change: Cloud

I stepped out of the shower for the fifth time since this morning. It's a little known fact, but it is extremely difficult to get strong scents out of Umbreon fur, and citrus is no exception. Granted, I was also pretty sure that I was just imagining it, but I truly didn't care. After walking out of the school, I didn't really have anything to do, anyway. I spent all day wondering if anyone was actually going to come after me, but it had yet to happen, and it was almost six by now, so I just accepted it as a solid no. I had no issue with it, though, as it just allowed me to sit in my room, blaring music through my speakers. Which was nice. I finished drying myself out, before putting on a pair of jeans. As I was leaving the bathroom, I heard a knock on my door.  _Maybe my acceptance was too early._ I went over to the door, hitting a button on my laptop as I passed it, stopping the music, and opened it. While I had been expecting Mr. Fawkes, or someone there wanting to mock me, I was extremely surprised to find Mei standing there, shifting awkwardly on her heels. Her hair had droplets of water dripping from it, and her clothes looked to be damp.

"Hey." She said, when I opened it.

I just waved. She continued standing there awkwardly, so I backed up and opened the door wider, inviting her in. She looked at me, curious, before nodding and accepting my offer. She stepped in, and I closed the door behind her.

"So," she said, "I noticed what happened this morning."

I just nodded in response.

"And, well," she continued, looking down at her feet, "I've been thinking about you."  _Umm, okay._ "And about what you've done here and I sort of came up with an odd thought in my head."

She seemed to freeze for a second, so I motioned for her to continue.

"Sorry." She said. "This is just really awkward. I mean, not trying to be offensive, but I've never really had a conversation with a morph before, especially involving what this conversation is."

Curious, I motioned for her to go on.

"Well," she said, "I don't really know how to say this." Sighing, she said, "Oh, fuck it."

As the words left her mouth, she leaned in close to me, and pulled my head towards hers, until we were locked in a kiss. I was shocked at first, but, on impulse, I wrapped my arms around her and leaned into the kiss, tilting my head down to her. After a few minutes, we broke apart, breathing slightly heavily. Mei just stared up at me, eyes wide.

"Wow." I panted out.

"What?" She said, shocked. "You can speak?"

"Um, yes." I said, shyly.

"Then why don't you?" She inquired.

"I just don't." I said. "I mean, there wasn't ever a real point to. I've been hated unconditionally for my whole life, so after a few years of it, I just stopped talking in general. This allowed me to get people to believe that I was a mute, and it worked well enough."

"Oh." She said. "Well, that sucks."

"To an extent, I guess." I replied. "So, I assume that that was why you're here."

"Um, yeah." She said, nervously. "I'm sorry if it was stupid and rude. I'll leave."

She turned to leave, but I stopped her, sticking my arm out. She looked at me, confused.

"Don't worry." I reassured. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I actually enjoyed it."

"Really?" She asked, hopefully, her eyes focused on mine.

I chuckled, before saying, "Of course. It was nice."

"Oh, thank Arceus." She said, wrapping me into a hug, burying her face in my chest fur. "I thought that it'd be way too awkward and that you'd hate me for it or something."

I chuckled again, before saying, "Why would I ever hate you? You and your friends are some of the only people here that don't hate me." Lifting her head from my chest, I asked, "So, you hungry?"

She laughed, before saying, "Sure."

We turned and went into the kitchen, and I started cooking, with us talking the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Cloud's got himself a little girlfriend. How cute. Anyway, I'll try and get a new chapter out soon, but I don't really know when, as I do get writer's block for it. Oh well, just know that I'm trying. See you guys later.


	5. What's Odd About That

** What's Odd About That? **

I awoke to my alarm blaring next to my head. Groaning, I blindly reached over to my bedside table and shut it off.

"Arceus, I hate that alarm." I sighed out.

I opened my eyes and looked down at Mei, to see that she was still lying up against me, my arm around her. I lightly moved my arm, but she just moved even closer to me, if possible, and sunk her head even farther into my fur. I reached over and shook her lightly.

She groaned, before saying, "Five more minutes."

I sighed, before realizing that today would be no different than any of the other nights that she had stayed here, which, for the record, was all of Fall break. I leaned down and gently kissed her, and pulled her on top of me. When we broke apart, her eyes were open, and she was staring at me.

She sighed, before saying, "Do you have to wake me up like that every morning?"

"Well, it gets you up, doesn't it?" I replied. "That, and I've never heard you truly complain about it."

She sunk into my chest fur and said, "Well, that would be because there is nothing to complain about."

I laughed, before saying, "C'mon, we have to get ready. And you need to go back to your room to shower."

"Why do I need to go to my room for that?" She asked me.

"Because it's already six, and it would take too long for both of us to shower before school." I responded.

Her head shot up, and she said, "Oh, shit. I forgot that we have school today. Damn it." She dropped her head onto my chest with a sigh, and said, "I don't wanna go."

"Look at it this way," I said, raising her head up to where she was looking into my eyes, "it will be our first day of school as a couple."

"Yeah, but this past week has been so awesome." She replied. "I don't want it to end."

"Well, unfortunately it has to." I said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Now, c'mon, we need to get ready."

"Fine." She said, sighing.

She rolled off of me and got off of the bed. I got up, as well, before we went into the living room.

"So, I suppose that that means no time for breakfast, huh?" Mei asked me.

I sighed, and said, "Unfortunately, no."

"How about coffee?" She said.

"Not really." I replied.

"Damn it." She said, sighing. "Well, how about this, since I already pick it up for Skyler, Mackenzie, and myself every morning, do you want me to pick something up for you, as well?"

"That'd be awesome." I said, wrapping her in a one armed hug.

"Well then," she said, "I should get going."

I released her and said, "Alright, see you in about an hour."

"Alright." She said, going over to the door. "Love you."

"Love you too." I replied, as she left.

As the door closed, I returned to my bedroom to get some clothes, before going to shower. I got undressed, and got in the shower.  _Arceus, how did I manage to go from being hated by everyone to having the best damn girlfriend in the world?_

* * *

P.O.V Change: Mei

I stepped into the school classroom, a cardboard cup holder containing four cups of coffee in my hands. I shook my head lightly to get rid of some of the water, which was there partially because of my shower, and partially because of the pouring rain outside.  _Arceus, sometimes I truly hate this place's weather. Granted, I probably should have grabbed my jacket. Oh well._ I continued through the room, no one raising a head as I passed, until I reached my group's usual table. I sat down, Mackenzie across from me and Skyler next to her.

"Hey." Skyler greeted me, as I began handing out the coffee. "So, where were you for the whole break?"

"Around." I answered simply.

"Umm, okay." Skyler said, obviously still curious. "Well, what's with the fourth coffee?"

Before I could answer, I felt an arm around me, as someone sat down next to me. Expecting to turn and see Cloud, I was disappointed to see Austin sitting there, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

Skyler sighed, before saying, "Seriously Austin? We just got back from our break, do you have to annoy us now?"

"Shut the hell up, ass." Austin retorted, glaring at him. "I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"Seriously Austin," I said, knocking him off of the chair, catching him off guard, "just piss off. Besides, that seat's reserved for someone else, anyway."

"What?" He asked, outraged, as he picked himself up off of the floor. "Who the hell is sitting here?"

"I believe that it would be me." A voice growled out behind him.

* * *

P.O.V Change: Cloud

Austin and Mei whipped around to look at me, as Skyler and Mackenzie shot their eyes up to me, as well. As Austin's eyes looked up at me, I glared down at him under my hood, baring my teeth slightly, just for the added frightening effect.

"Now then," I said, "if I were you, I would take my advice, and piss the fuck off."

He glared at me, and said, "Who the fuck do think you are? Are you really hiding from me under your hood?"

"Not really hiding," I growled in response, "I was merely keeping the rain off of my fur."

At this, I flipped my hood off of my head, releasing my ears.

"Now then," I said, "will you leave, or do you have some sort of issue that needs to be resolved with my girlfriend?"

I could tell that I had caught him off of his guard, as he just looked up at me, fear in his eyes, before dashing away. I just let out a small chuckle, before sitting down next to Mei, and wrapping my arm around her.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey." She said, laying her head on my shoulder. She handed me the only cup that was remaining in the holder, and gave it to me, saying, "Here, I got you your coffee."

"Thank." I said, hugging her tightly.

I accepted the coffee and took a drink of it, before glancing over to Skyler and Mackenzie. They were both staring at Mei and I, shocked blank looks on their faces.

"What's the matter?" I joked. "You guys look like you've seen some freak of nature, or some shit."

"Well, not to be rude or anything," Skyler said, "but we did. Granted, that's become a normal occurrence, so it's more the fact that the mute freak of nature just spoke."

"Well," I said, "speaking is made extremely easy if you aren't actually a mute, so I don't see what the issue is."

"Wait a minute," he said, "you aren't a mute?"

"Nope." I calmly said, taking another drink of my coffee.

"Okay," Mackenzie said, "am I the only one that noticed what Cloud just called Mei?"

"What, his girlfriend?" Mei asked. "What's odd about that? I mean, we are dating."

"Seriously?" Mackenzie asked, slightly shocked.

"Of course." Mei replied. "I mean, where do you think that I was all week long?"

"You were in his dorm all week?" Skyler asked. Mei nodded, and he said, "I can't imagine that his roommates were too happy about that."

"Don't have any." I responded.

"Seriously?" Skyler said. I nodded, and he said, "Holy shit, you are so fucking lucky. My fucking roommate is a brain dead jock who constantly wants to arm wrestle me."

"Well, why don't you accept his offer?" I asked.

"Because I would prefer it if my arm wasn't ripped off by that steroid abusing jackass." He replied.

I shrugged, and said, "Well, that seems fairly logical."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Skyler agreed.

Suddenly, we were interrupted by the bell ringing. I sighed, taking my arm off of Mei.

"Well, I believe that that would be our cue." I said, rising from my seat. "Shall we?"

"If we have to." Mei said, rising as well.

Mackenzie and Skyler got up, and we joined the crowd of people spilling out of the cafeteria. We started down the hall to our Art class. When we arrived, we were the first ones there.

"I wonder where everyone else is." Mackenzie said, as we entered.

We sat at their usual table, in the same configuration as we were previously.

"If this was a standard school, I would say that they were all wanting to catch up with their friends," I said, "but, this isn't a standard school." I looked over as I felt Mei's head lay down on my shoulder again, and said, "Comfortable?"

"Incredibly." She replied. "And, for the record, you can't blame me. I'm tired as hell, and your fur is so fucking soft."

I just shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, Umbreon fur is very soft."

"I know." Mei responded. "I mean, I have been laying on it all week."

I laughed, and said, "True, true."

"Hey, Mackenzie." Mei said, getting the girl's attention.

"Yes?" Mackenzie said, looking at her.

"What's with you this morning?" Mei asked her.

"What do you mean?" Mackenzie responded.

"Well, you've just been extremely quiet." Mei said. "I mean, you're normally pretty talkative, but you've barely spoken a word today. How come?"

Mackenzie seemed hesitant to answer, but finally said, "Well, not to be rude, but it just seems slightly weird having Cloud here."

"How so?" I asked.

"I'm not quite sure." She replied. "I mean, I guess it may just be the subconscious thought that we're currently sitting with someone that is about as rare to find as a Legendary, but is also as hated as a serial killer."

I thought for a second, before saying, "Well, when you put it that way, I guess that it could be slightly weird. Granted, Mei is the one dating the guy who's about as rare as a Legendary and hated as a serial killer."

Mackenzie shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

We sat there talking as more people filed in. As they passed us, some gave us disgusted looks, others confused, and a few just didn't seem to notice us, which was completely fine by me. As the room filled up, I quickly discovered just how fast news could travel through the school, as I could clearly hear chatter in the classroom about Mei and I. As the talk continued, I just let out a small laugh.

"Where the hell is Kynth at?" Skyler asked, as the clock above the whiteboard read 8:45. "If he doesn't get here soon, then the whole class would have been lost."

"Would that really be so bad, though?" Mei said. "I mean, it's not like this class actually teaches us anything useful."

He sighed, and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. This class is useless."

"Why the hell is it even required?" Mackenzie said.

"I think that it's something along the lines of not being a social fuck up." I said. "I don't know, I just remember that they said it was so that we wouldn't look like complete and total wastes of flesh if we ever left the country."

"So, I assume that that is the same reasoning that they use to validate forcing us to learn a foreign language." Mackenzie said.

"Most likely." I answered, shrugging. "They pretty much just don't want us to go to other countries and be some massive faux-pa."

"What is that, exactly?" Skyler asked.

"French for social blunder." I replied.

Mei chuckled lightly, before saying, "Yes, because not knowing how to speak another language will cause that for you, Cloud."

I laughed, and said, "Absolutely. I would be completely loved, if not for the fact that I don't know how to say 'hello' in Chinese."

Mackenzie opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by everyone's favorite blonde slut and her pet coming over to our table.

"Hello." I greeted.

"Oh, so is the pound escapee finally talking?" Mackenna said, mockingly.

"You keep saying that, yet I have never once been into a pound in the first place." I responded. "And you must have some nerve to say something like that. I mean, you may offend your own little pet. Isn't that right, Krista?"

Both girls recoiled, as if physically struck, and looked at me, shocked.

"I'm not pet, you stupid freak, I'm her friend." Krista retorted. "But, you wouldn't know anything about friends, would you?"

"Y'know, that's one of the most redundant sentences I've hear come from you guys." Skyler replied. "And I've heard you guys call people sluts, so I've heard some redundant shit from you two."

As soon as he said that, their faces returned to their shocked expressions, and a small smirk appeared on my face. Mackenna looked as if she was going to respond, when the door burst open, catching everyone's attention.

Kynth walked in, striding over to his desk quickly, saying, "Yes, yes, I know I'm late. I apologize." He reached his desk and looked out at us, and, upon seeing Mackenna and Krista at our table, he said, "You two, leave them alone and sit down."

"We were just having a nice little chat with them, Mr. Kynth." Mackenna said, putting on a fake sweet voice.

Kynth sighed, before saying, "Everyone in here knows that that is a lie, Mackenna. Now, both of you sit down, or I'll give you detention."

Instead of arguing, the two just submitted and turned away, before going back to their seats.

"Now then," Kynth said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration, "let's begin."

* * *

Mei, Skyler, Mackenzie, and I were leaving Art at the back of the pack, when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I turned around to see Kynth behind me.

"If it is alright with you, I would like to speak with you for a few moments, please." He said.

I looked at the others, who had stopped to wait for me, and nodded, saying, "I'll catch up in a second."

Skyler nodded in return and they left the room. As the door closed behind them, I turned back to Kynth.

"So," he started, awkwardly, "I notice that you're becoming more social." I nodded, and he said, "Right. That's good. It's nice to see that there are some people who can look past the whole morph thing and want to be your friends."

"Well, some people can look past it more than others." I said. "I mean, I am dating Mei."

"Are you really?" Kynth asked, sounding slightly shocked. I nodded again, and he said, "Well, that's wonderful news."

"Yeah, I thought so too." I replied. "We spent all of last week hanging out in my room."

"Right, I forgot that you were lucky enough to get a room without any roommates." He said, nodding slightly. He sighed, before saying, "Listen, Cloud, the main reason that I asked for you to stay is because I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?" I asked. "For what?"

"Well, for how I reacted last month." He explained. "I just saw your injuries, and I got worried about you. I didn't know how hurt you were, so I was being rather cautious."

"I understand." I said, nodding. "I don't blame you. I apologize for my reaction, as well. I should have just seen that you cared for me, and not blown up on you."

"So, are we okay?" He asked me.

I nodded, and said, "Yes, I forgive you."

"Good." He said, coming over to me. "Anyway, I believe that it would be in your best interest to go ahead and get out of here, as you wouldn't want to be late for your next class."

"Of course." I said, opening the door. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow." He replied, as I left the room, closing the door behind me.

_Yeah. See you tomorrow, Dad._


	6. Do I Even Deserve to Date Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another day. Or, I guess that you could say that. Yeah, putting up a new chapter for a story every night after staying up really late to write is slightly taxing, but it is unbelievably worth it. Anyway, I guess that we should continue, right? But, first, allow me to say this. I thank all of you for your OC submissions, and I fully intend to use them. Obviously, when I do use them, you shall be credited, so don't worry about that. Now, on with the chapter.

 

* * *

 

** Do I Even Deserve to Date Her? **

"Please." Mei pleaded, sitting next to me on my couch. "I promise that you'll have fun."

I threw my head back, sighing, and said, "I just don't see why I should go. I mean, I'm a fucking morph, and I'll be going out in public. That doesn't exactly scream 'fun' for me. Only for the random people on the sidewalk who just so happen to be carrying something to throw at me."

"C'mon, man," Skyler said, "I seriously doubt that people would throw shit at you."

I laughed, and said, "You'd think that people would have that much decency, wouldn't you? Sadly, you are wrong." He looked at me, confused, so I said, "To put it simply, I was the best dodge ball player at my old school, and not by choice."

He shrugged, and said, "Fair enough."

Mei sighed, and said, "Please. You'll enjoy it, I know you will."

"No, I won't." I retorted. "And neither will you three, once you're seen with me."

Mei sighed again, and said, "Y'know, Mackenzie, you could be helping with this, as well."

The girl just shrugged in response, from her position next to Skyler. Which happened to be, against my wishes, but I kept silent, on the kitchen counter.

"Well, it is his choice, technically." She replied. "Do I think that he'd enjoy it? Yes. Do I think that the day would be better if the whole group was there, rather than just the three of us? Absolutely. But, as I said, it's his choice, and if he doesn't want to go, than he doesn't want to go. And, besides, we all know that he's speaking the truth."

Mei glared at her, and said, "Thanks for the support." She once again turned to me, and said, "Please. I promise that if you don't enjoy it, I'll never make you go again."

I sighed, prepared to shoot her down again, but I made the mistake of looking down at her. I was suddenly struck helpless by her wide puppy dog eyes, the ones that she somehow managed to make look exactly like an anime character, slight teary shine and all.

"Why do you have to know my weakness so well?" I sighed, out. "Fine, I'll go to the town with you guys tomorrow."

"Awesome." Mei said, wrapping her arms around me.

"Just be prepared to dodge things being thrown at us." I said. "Trust me, no matter how harmless you think that a tomato is, it hurts like hell when it's thrown at you from the passenger window of a truck that's going ninety."

"Yeah, we'll watch out for that." Skyler said.

"That's reassuring." I replied. "I'd hate for any of you to get hurt because of me."

Mackenzie pulled out her phone, and said, "Hey, I need to get going. If not, I'll be locked out again. And I'm pretty sure that no one will let me in this time."

"Yeah, I should get going, as well." Skyler said. "My roommate gets pissed whenever I get back late."

"C'mon, do you really give a fuck about what he thinks, though?" I asked.

Skyler shrugged, and said, "No, not really. But I don't want to have to listen to him rant tonight, so there is that."

"True, true." I replied, nodding. "See you guys."

"Bye." Mei said, as they left.

They waved to us, as the door shut behind them.

I looked down at Mei, and said, "So, I assume that you're staying here tonight."

She nodded, and said, "Yep."

"Alright then." I said, pulling her into a hug. "Shall we go to the bed, or will we fall asleep on the couch tonight?"

She pushed me down onto the couch, before getting on top of me, and lying down, saying, "Right here sounds nice."

"No complaints." I said, pulling her tighter against me.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm blaring next to my head. Mei groaned lightly, raising her head off of my chest some.

"Does that thing have to be so annoying?" She asked me.

I shrugged, and said, "If you want it to wake us up, than yes."

She sighed, and said, "I guess that it'd be good for it to wake us up."

She rolled off of me, landing on her feet on the floor. I followed her, my boots hitting the carpet with a muffled thud.

I stretched, and said, "So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't really know." Mei replied. "Honestly, I'm not too hungry. You?"

"No, not really." I agreed. "I mean, we did eat a large dinner last night."

"We both showered last night, so do you wanna just grab Skyler, go and get the coffee, and then swing by mine and Mackenzie's dorm and grab her?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied. "It'll give me a chance to see your dorm, as well."

"Yeah, you haven't visited yet, have you?" She said, as we started for the door.

"Nope." I replied. "Is it any different from mine?"

She suddenly seemed to grow slightly embarrassed, and she said, "Well, you could say that, yes."

I just shrugged off the slight change in her attitude, as I opened the door. I held it open for Mei as she walked through, before following her, grabbing my jacket from the counter as I went. I quickly locked the door, and we started down the hallway.

"So, where exactly did you say Skyler's place is?" I asked.

"Just downstairs." She replied. "A-10, actually."

"Alright then." I said, as we went down the stairs. "I bet meeting his jock roommate will be an amazing experience."

"Trust me, it's rather underwhelming." She said.

"Oh?" I asked, as I put my jacket on and zipped it up. "Have you met him?"

"Unfortunately, yes." She said, sounding annoyed. "And he is just like all the other guys here. An asshole who loves hitting on me, and thanks that I should get on my knees immediately for them, just because they come from a rich family and have muscles."

"Well, that's rather descriptive." I said, as we hit the ground floor and started down the hallway. "But, don't you come from a rich family, as well."

She once again became extremely embarrassed, and just said, "I guess. Let's not talk about that right now, huh?"

"Um, okay." I replied. "If you say so."

 _She really doesn't enjoy talking about that stuff. I wonder why?_ At this point, we reached room A-10, and Mei went up to the door, while I stood back a foot or so and just leaned up against the wall.

"If it's all the same with you," I said, flipping my hood onto my head, "I'll just chill over here while you get him."

"That's fine." Mei replied, as I put my head down, staring at the floor. "It'd probably make the conversation much less odd if his roommate answers."

She knocked on the door and, within seconds, it was answered by a guy who appeared to be a few inches shorter than me, about Mei's height. He was wearing only a pair of gym shorts, allowing the whole world to see his obvious muscle definition, and he appeared to be sweating slightly, indicating that he had been working out.  _This fuck has absolutely been waiting for her._

"Oh, hey Mei." The guy greeted. "Didn't know that you were coming over this morning."

 _Bullshit, kid._ I could feel my anger rising as I watched the asshole's eyes drop lower on Mei's body.

Mei sighed, and said, "Hello, Josh. Could you tell Skyler that I'm here? I came to pick him up."

Josh scoffed, and said, "I don't know why you hang out with that loser. He's such a worthless person."

"Would you just tell him that I'm here?" Mei asked again, starting to sound agitated.

"Woah, calm down there, girl." Josh said, causing me to flick my tail angrily. "He's just getting out of the shower. Anyway, enough about him. So, how about you and I go on a little date soon, eh?"

Mei sighed, and said, "C'mon, you ass, you know that I'm taken already."

"Still dating the freak, then?" He said, seeming to not notice me. "I'm telling you, just ditch the fucker and get with me. I don't care that you've been hanging out with the freak of nature. All I'll want is a little apology." He winked at her, motioning downwards, and said, "And I know the perfect way to apologize."

 _And now would be when I intervene._ I left the wall and stalked over to the duo, standing behind Mei.

"Now, what exactly were you saying to my girlfriend?" I growled, towering over the shorter person.

Josh's eyes traveled up from Mei's chest, to my face. His eyes widened slightly, and a small look of fear seemed to creep into them.

"Oh, um, nothing." He said, slowly backing up. "I wasn't saying anything to her, sir."

"That's what I thought." I growled in response. "Now, how about you go and tell Skyler that we're here."

Josh nodded, and shut the door, before we heard his feet leave the door quickly. I let out a small sigh, before backing away from the door and leaning against the wall. Mei just stood there, looking at me, slightly shocked, as the door reopened, revealing Skyler, his slightly damn hair hidden under a black beanie, and a jacket only half on.

"Dude, what the fuck did you do?" He asked me, stepping out into the hallway, closing the door behind him. "Fucking Josh came to get me, and he looked like he saw a ghost, or some shit."

I just shrugged, and said, "I just used his own poor observance, as well as my natural odd appearance, to teach him to pay more attention. Well, that, and I taught him how to speak to a woman, especially when her boyfriend's around."

"And, how exactly did you do that?" Skyler asked.

I shrugged, and Mei said, "He just startled him, really. Granted, I imagine that they height difference, as well as the fact that you're a morph helped."

Skyler sighed, and said, "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, are we going to go and meet up with Mackenzie?"

"Yeah, let's go." Mei said, nodding.

We started down the hall, heading for the door. We left the dorm, out into the steady rainfall that had started.

Mei groaned, and said, "Seriously? Does it have to rain everyday here?"

"It pretty much has." I replied. I took off my jacket, draping it over her, saying, "Here."

"Thanks." She replied. "Remind me that I need to get my jacket when we get to the dorm."

I nodded, and we continued across the grounds, the rain starting to soak my fur.

"Hey, I'll go and grab the coffee, while you two get Mackenzie." Skyler said. "We can meet back up at the gate."

"Alright." Mei said. "See you then."

Skyler split away from us, and we continued to the female dorm. We entered the building, and I shook my head lightly, knocking some of the rain droplets off of my fur.

"So, which floor is your guys' room on?" I asked.

"Floor C, the top one." She replied. "C'mon."

We started up the stairs, heading for the top floor.

"So, is your room actually different than mine?" I asked.

"Well, some." She said, once again getting embarrassed. "Not too much, really."

We reached the top floor, and I immediately noticed a difference. The doors appeared to be much fewer, and they were a longer distance away from each other. We eventually reached room C-5, and Mei stopped in front of it.

"Here it is." She said, her voice sounding the same as before. "So, if you'll just wait here, then I'll go and grab Mackenzie, and we can get on our way."

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why do you want me to wait here?"

"Because, um," she said, obviously thinking of some excuse, "well, the room's a mess. I wouldn't want you to see it in its current state."

"C'mon, Mei," I said, sighing, "you and I both know that that's bullshit. C'mon, just let me see your dorm."

She sighed, and said, "Fine, you can see it."

She pulled her key from her pocket. She slid the key in the lock, and turned it. There was a small clicking sound, and she opened the door. We stepped in, and I was shocked at what I saw. We were standing in the living room, only that it appeared to be the size of both my living room, and my bedroom combined. In it, were three different couches, with a giant, almost movie theatre-esque screen on the opposite wall. To my left, was a complete, full sized kitchen, more than doubling the size of my own. I looked at Mei, and she was staring at me, an embarrassed look on her face.

"What is with this place?" I asked.

She shrugged, and said, "Well, this is our dorm."

"Why is it this fucking big?" I asked her.

Mei sighed, before saying, "How about I go and tell Mackenzie that we're here; then I'll explain it while she gets ready."

I nodded, and she went into the bedroom. As she opened the door, I could see into the room, and I saw a queen size bed on the far wall. Mei shut the door, and returned a few minutes later.

"Okay, she's getting dressed." Mei said. "So, you were wondering why this place looks different?" I nodded, and she sighed, before saying, "Well, the reason is because this is the highest tier room."

"Highest tier room?" I asked. "There are tiers?"

"Yes." She said, nodding. "The three tiers are A, B, and C. They are labeled by price and quality. Now, normally, you'd think that it'd go from A to C, but they actually messed up when designing the female dorm, so they just made the male one to match."

"So, essentially, the C room is the most expensive and best, while the B rooms are the least expensive and worst." I said.

"Well, I wouldn't say that it's the worst." She said. "Just, the lesser of the three."

"If you say so." I replied.

"Trust me," she said, putting her hand on my chest, "it's not that bad of a room." I just sighed, and she said, "Listen, I'm going to go and grab my jacket, then I'll be back."

I nodded, and she went into the bedroom again. I just sighed, dropping down onto one of the stools at the counter.  _Seriously? Does money speak that much?_ I started running through the past few weeks in my head, doubt starting to slip into my mind.  _Fuck, do I even deserve to date Mei? I mean, I'm a poor, scrawny, freak. Why would she want me, rather than one of the more rich and built guys that go here?_ I shook my head, trying to clear it of those toxic thoughts.  _Shut the hell up, damn it. She must like me, or else we wouldn't be together to begin with. But, why does she like me?_ I wasn't able to dwell on the thought for long, before Mei and Mackenzie left the bedroom, both of them with jackets on, and mine in Mei's hand.

"Alright, let's go." Mackenzie said, handing me my jacket.

I nodded, and stood up. We left the room, heading for the stairs. We hurried down the stairs, and outside, into the rain. We saw Skyler already waiting at the gate, and we rushed towards him.

"It took you guys long enough." He said, when we reached him. "I've been standing here waiting for, like, ten minutes."

"Sorry." Mackenzie said. "I had to change clothes."

"C'mon, let's go." Mei said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "We're all here now, so let's get going."

Skyler passed out the drinks, and we left the school grounds, starting down the road.

"So," I asked, "where exactly are we planned to go on this trip?"

Mei just shrugged, and said, "We haven't actually planned anything, really. We're mostly just going to wander around, and see what happens."

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

We reached the city limits within twenty minutes. By the time that we reached the city, the rain had all but stopped, so we dropped our hoods and started walking on the sidewalk. The city didn't appear to be too big, really. It just seemed to have a few restaurants, a movie theatre, and a mall.

"So, where to first?" Mackenzie asked.

"The mall?" Mei suggested.

We all agreed, and we started off for the mall. As we got deeper into the city, I flipped my hood up and wrapped my tail closer to my body, bringing the tip into the bottom of one of the legs of my jeans, hiding the yellow ring.

"What are you doing?" Mei asked me, moving closer to me.

"Hiding." I answered.

"Hiding?" She asked, confused. "Why for, exactly?"

"I'd prefer to not be noticed." I said. "Y'know, trying to keep any hatred and drama down."

"Oh, c'mon." She said. "You don't have to hide. I doubt that people will notice you."

I chuckled, and said, "Oh, you'd be surprised. I'd still just prefer to not risk it."

Mei sighed, and said, "Whatever. I guess that it doesn't really matter."

We reached the mall and entered through the front door. The mall seemed to be fairly crowded, but not too badly. We started roaming through the mall, my hood staying up and my tail wrapped around my body.

* * *

We stepped out of the movie theatre that was in the mall, leaving through the one that led outside, causing us to be bathed in the rising moonlight. We had been watching some horror movie. It was like every single other horror movie of this generation, relying on nothing but shitty jump scares and dark corridors, causing every single "frightening" part of the movie to be horridly predictable. Hell, in the end, it was so much like every other damn horror movie out there, that I honestly couldn't remember what the hell it's name was.

"Well, that movie was…. a thing." Skyler commented.

"It was alright." Mackenzie said. "I mean, it was some cheap entertainment."

"It was shitty entertainment." Mei said, from her position where she was walking next to me, my arm around her.

"Yeah, not the best." I said. "But, look at it this way, it can help get us hyped for anything stupid that people pull in two weeks."

"Oh, yeah." Skyler said, adjusting his beanie. "Halloween isn't too far off."

"That also means that the annual Halloween costume dance isn't too far off, either." Mei pointed out.

"Oh, I can't wait." Mackenzie said, almost squealing in excitement.

I chuckled, and said, "Big fan of dances?"

She shrugged, and said, "Mostly just Halloween dances. I love seeing people in costumes either moshing or raving."

"So, we are all going to it, right?" Mei asked.

We all said our forms of agreement.

Skyler chuckled, and said, "Hey, Cloud, I wonder what your costume will be."

I thought for a second, before saying, "I think I'll go as an Espeon. You know, go as an anthropomorphic Pokemon, something that you don't see every day."

We all started laughing, as we continued down the street. Suddenly, we were interrupted by a figure dashing between Skyler and Mackenzie, almost knocking them off of their feet, and grabbing Skyler's hat from his head in the process.

As the figure took off down the street, Skyler yelled out, "Hey, asshole, that's my hat!"

Without thinking, I released Mei and took off sprinting after the figure. He looked behind him and, upon seeing me, he put on an extra burst of speed.  _How the hell can that kid go so fast?_ I quickly used Extreme Speed to catch up to him, just in time to watch him turn down a dark alley. I followed him, until I saw the kid, stopped, staring at a tall wire fence.

"Hey, kid!" I yelled out, causing the figure to turn around. "Give me my friends hat back!"

As the kid stood there, seemingly in shock, I examined him. He appeared to be wearing a pair of jeans, as well as two jackets. One was hooded, with the hood on his head, similar to my own, with the second on being topped with a white fluff collar. The oddest part about the kid, though, was his eyes. His right one was a deep crimson, while the left one appeared to be a sky blue color.

The kid scoffed, before saying, "Whatever. I was just joking, anyway. Besides, I can't stand hats."

The kid threw Skyler's hat towards me, but it fell short, landing on the ground. I picked it up, noticing that it was, thankfully, dry and clean. I looked back up to the kid, just to see him climbing the fence with ease. As he leapt from the top, one more thing caught my attention. His jacket ruffled slightly in the back as he dropped, causing me to be able to see his body some. I saw what appeared to be a fairly long blade sticking out of the back of his jeans, the light reflecting off of it.

And, just like that, he was gone. I stood there for a few more moments, just watching where he disappeared to, wondering if he would come back. After I decided that he wouldn't, I turned around, starting to walk back to where I left the others. As I was walking, I allowed my mind to wander.  _That was weird. He seemed much too fast for a human, yet he obviously wasn't a morph. And then there's always the long blade._ I was interrupted from my thoughts, by feeling arms wrapped around me. I came back to Earth, to find that Mei had rushed up to me and was currently hugging me, while Mackenzie and Skyler were a few steps behind her.

When Skyler reached me, I held his hat out, and said, "Here. I got it back."

"Thanks." He said, accepting his hat.

He put it back on, as Mei said, "So, you actually chased him down?"

I nodded, and said, "Yeah. I mean, he stole Skyler's hat. Was I meant to leave him alone?"

She shrugged, and said, "No, not really."

With that, we started the walk home, trying to get back before the gates were closed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good chapter? Yeah, I know, I ended it with a minor cliff hanger, but you shall have to get over it. And, to the one person who knows what the cliff hanger actually is: don't you dare tell anyone, or I will kill you... yeah, I'm nice. So, this chapter is actually fairly long, in my opinion. Or, at least, for this story. Anyway, how was getting to see a new side of Cloud for a minute amount of time? Was it fun? I don't know. Anyway, guys, thanks for reading, and don't forget about the poll on my profile if you want to help decided what my next story is. Goodbye.


	7. I'm a Human with a Tail and Magical Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this would be my fifth chapter of my Update Marathon. So, the one prior to this was The Half-blood Pokemorph, and now we have this one. So, yay! Anyway, who's ready for a new OC?

 

* * *

 

**Essentially, I'm a Human With a Tail and Magical Powers**

Mei and I entered the school, immediately seeking out the others. They were, of course, at our usual spot. We sat down, passed out the coffee, and immediately began talking about random shit.

"So, did you guys here who's coming to town next month?" Skyler asked us.

"No." I replied.

"Who?" Mackenzie asked.

"Fatal Framez." He replied.

While I raised my eyebrow in confusion, Mei said, "Seriously?" Skyler nodded, and she said, "Okay, we have got to try and get tickets. When is it?"

"November first." He replied. "It's a Halloween themed show, so everyone will be in costumes. They're calling it the Shadowveil Shocker. It's one night only."

"Oh, we are so going to that." Mei said.

"Um, sorry to be so ignorant, but, who exactly is Fatal Framez?" I asked.

"They're an amazing local rock band." Skyler explained. "All of the members are apparently local, and they haven't played here in years."

"What do you mean 'apparently'?" I asked.

"Well, no one knows who they are." Mei replied. "They always wear costumes. When they're performing, in interviews, in magazine shoots. No one outside of their family has any idea who's behind the masks."

"Really?" I asked.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and showed me her background. With how many times that I had seen it, I knew exactly what it looked like. It had six people on it, all wearing all black, with their entire bodies covered. All of the masks were some Pokemon. There was an Umbreon, a Zoroark, a Mightyena, an Absol, a Flareon, and a Luxray.

"Oh, so that's who those guys are." I said.

"Yep." She replied. She began pointing to them, from left to right, saying, "That's Night, the drummer. Then there's Zane, the vocalist. The Mightyena, Shyono is the bassist. The Absol, Scythe, and the Flareon, Flynt, are the guitarists. Then there's Cole, the Luxray. He plays the bass on songs that need two of them, but he also doubles as the keyboardist."

"All aliases, I assume." I said.

"Yep." Mackenzie replied. "I mean, it'd be pretty hard to keep up the disguises if they weren't."

"True, true." I agreed. "So, are they any good?"

"Good?" Mei asked, surprised. "They're fucking amazing. Just wait until we see them."

"Alright then." I replied. "I can't wait."

"I'll see about getting us some tickets after school." Skyler said.

We all nodded. Just then, the bell rang, causing us to end the conversation. We all got up, before heading to our first class. We entered the class room, sitting down at our normal place. We immediately got absorbed into another conversation. After a few minutes, I got mildly distracted as someone entered the room. I don't know what initially attracted my eyes to the person, but I could tell immediately what caused him to keep my attention. Really, he didn't look like anything special. He appeared to be about a foot shorter than me, which was something that I had just grown used to over time. His hair was interesting, to an extent. Most of it was plain white, falling down just below his ears, but up on the right side of his forehead, stemming over to the left side of his head, was a blade-like shaped died into his hair in a deep silver color. His torso was clad in a black jacket, the neck ringed with a white fluff, with a dark blue shirt under it. His legs were covered by a pair of faded blue jeans, with the whole outfit topped off with a pair of black sneakers. But, there was one thing that stuck out to me. Or, really, two things. His eyes. His right eye was a deep crimson, while his left was a blue so light that it rivaled the sky. I watched the kid, who paid no attention to us, as he went to the back of the room and sat down.

"Hey, Cloud." Skyler said, regaining my attention. "Earth to Cloud."

I jolted back to them, saying, "What?"

"We were just wandering if you wanted to play some two on two tennis after school today." He said.

"Oh. Sure, but I don't have any gear." I replied.

"Don't worry about gear." Mei reassured me. "The school has some out in a shed that students can use if they don't have their own."

"Which is good," Mackenzie added, "seeing as none of us own any tennis gear."

"Oh." I said, feeling foolish.

"What's up?" Mei asked me, slightly concerned.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"You seem distracted." She answered. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "Just a minor lapse in attention."

"Um, okay." She said. "Just as long as your fine."

I nodded, and said, "Trust me, I am."

_I need to talk to him after school today. I have a few questions for the kid._

* * *

"So, meet back at your place after I shower?" Mei asked me, as we walked away from the tennis court together.

"Of course." I replied, kissing her.

"Alright, be there in an hour or so." She said, before dashing off towards the girl's dorm.

 _Alright, now's my chance. Let's try and find that kid._ I started for the boy's dorm, watching closely for a certain heterochromatic teen. I scoured the school grounds, before finally finding him sitting at the edge of the property, under the shade of a tree. Looking at him, my suspicions were confirmed by the long blade in his hands. The blade was smooth and silver, sprouting from his backside. As I approached, I saw him sigh, looking down at the appendage.

"Hey, kid." I said, startling the teen. He jumped slightly, rushing to hide his tail, but I stopped him, saying, "Kid, I'm freakier than you, so calm the hell down."

He looked up at me curiously.

"Wait a minute." He said, sounding slightly scared. "You're the guy who chased me down the other day."

"Yeah, and you're the guy who stole my friend's hat." I replied, sitting down across from him. "Now that we've had an introduction, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

"So, you aren't going to kick my ass for that?" He asked.

"Only if you don't answer my questions." I replied. He nodded, so I said, "For starters, why did you try and take Skyler's hat?"

He shrugged, and said, "It was just a joke, really. I was just playing a prank."

"Alright." I said. "What's your name, kid?"

"Axe." He answered.

I stuck out my hand, saying, "Cloud." He shook my hand, so I added, "Nice to meet you." We retracted our hands, and I said, "So, what are you?"

He shrugged, and said, "I'm a fifteen year old freak."

I sighed, and said, "Yeah, I beat you in that part. What I meant is, what exactly are you?"

He once again shrugged, and said, "I don't quite know, really. I've just always went by a half-breed. Essentially, I'm a human with certain characteristics and powers, albeit weaker than yours, of a certain Pokemon. Obviously, I am an Absol."

"Interesting." I replied. "Are there any others like you?"

"I imagine." He answered. "Granted, if there are, I don't know any."

"Alright, last one." I began. "Why do you hide your tail?"

"I don't normally." He replied. "I'm just trying to start anew here, y'know, hide it."

I put my hand on his shoulder, and said, "Don't hide it." He looked at me, confused, so I explained, "Axe, it makes you who you are. You shouldn't hide the real you from people. Who knows, you may miss out on opportunities because of it."

"What, did you not try and hide your abnormalities?" He asked.

"Trust me, I did." I answered. "But, when I stopped hiding them, I used them to help people, all three of which became my best friends, one of whom is now my girlfriend. So, trust me, don't hide who you are."

"I guess that you're right." Axe replied.

I stood up, and said, "Good. Now, c'mon."

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"I'm taking you to apologize to Skyler." I replied.

"What?" He asked. "Why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." I replied. "Now, let's go."

As we began walking to the dorm, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to everyone, telling them to meet me at my dorm in five minutes. Axe and I got to my room within a few minutes.

"Alright, my friends are meeting us here." I told him. "But, while we wait, I have another question. How have I never seen you here?"

"Well, I didn't start attending until today." He answered. "So, you'd have an issue seeing me prior to today."

"Yeah, I guess." I replied, chuckling. "Anyway, you want something to drink?"

"Sure." He replied.

I went over to my fridge and pulled out two bottles of Coke. I gave on to him, keeping the other one for myself. After about five minutes, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, to see that the others were standing outside.

"So, what's so urgent that we all need to be here?" Mei asked me.

"Well, I would like you to meet," I said, letting them in, "Axe."

They all came in, and saw Axe sitting on my couch.

"Hey." He chuckled awkwardly, waving slightly.

"Um, hi." Skyler greeted. "So, um, who are you?"

Axe sighed, before saying, "I'm the guy who stole your hat."

"That was you?" Skyler asked. Axe nodded, and Skyler shrugged and said, "Okay then."

"So, not to be rude, but what are you?" Mackenzie asked.

"I'm an Absol half-breed." Axe replied. "Essentially, I'm a human with a tail and magical powers."

"That's pretty fucking weird." Skyler commented.

"Skyler, you guys are friends with me." I pointed out. "How is that weirder than me?"

He sighed, and said, "Yeah, good point."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it's short, I know. But, y'know, it introduced a new character. That, and it gave the basis for the next two chapters. So, yeah, fun. Anyway, I need to give credit out.
> 
> Axe Summer, the Absol half-breed, belongs to The DJ Absolution. Also, I hope that it's okay that I changed his age. I'm sorry, but eighteen is just much too old for this story.
> 
> Now, onto my next story, The New Champion.


	8. I'm Gonna Fucking Kill You Someday, Kid

**I'm Gonna Fucking Kill You Some Day, Kid**

"Y'know, you could still dress up some." Mei pointed out, as the two of us stood in my dorm.

"I see no reason why." I replied. "I mean, I've already got any surprise costume contests in the bag, so I'm good there."

"Still, you could do something."She insisted. "Y'know, dye your fur, or some shit."

"Or I could not." I countered. "I mean, you've already gotten me to go to the party with you in the first place, isn't that enough? And, besides, out of all of us, Axe is the only one that is actually dressing up."

She sighed, and said, "Fine. I just wish that you would participate in school functions more. I mean, we tried to get you to try out for the track team, as well as join a club or something. Hell, even Axe joined the movie club that the rest of us are in."

"Yes, but no one here knows what Axe actually is." I pointed out. "And, besides, what would be the point in participating, anyway? We all know how it would end. They'd see me, hate me even more for trying to act like 'a normal human, and doing normal human things, such as living and breathing' and I would immediately be shunned and bullied even more, all because you wanted me to run in a fucking circle."

She sighed once again, and commented, "Y'know, you can be really stubborn sometimes."

"Yeah, but you know that you love it." I replied, smiling at her.

She shrugged, and muttered, "More of a tolerate, really."

"Oh really?" I inquired. "Tell me, please, what would have happened should my stubbornness had failed, say, when facing the Scyther? How about with the Grumpig?"

She glared at me, a lighthearted look in her eyes, and replied, "Oh, shut up." She sighed, before adding, "Fine, I guess that I do love it."

"Told you." I taunted, smirking.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes. "C'mon, let's go and pick up Axe and head over. Skyler and Mackenzie wanted to speak with us while they set up."

"Alright." I agreed, as we left my room. "So, how exactly did they get the task of DJs?"

"I feel as if 'DJ' is glorifying the role too much." Mei answered. "I mean, all they will be doing is controlling what music is playing. It's not like they are actually making their own music." We started down the stairs, and she continued, "But, really, the role was just thrown at them. I mean, it was decided last week in the music club thing that they are a part of, and I guess that they were alright with it."

"Well, they seem to like it, so it at least isn't really forced." I pointed out.

"True, true." She agreed, as we arrived at Axe's door.

I knocked on the door, awaiting the Absol. The door opened, revealing his roommate, a slightly overweight kid named Tyler. The kid, while a fairly bad introvert, is one of the only other living beings here that actually was alright with me, which caused us to inform him of Axe's status as well. Truthfully, his introverted personality seemed to take a backseat whenever he was around just us, especially when we got onto the topic of the multitude of interesting things that he enjoyed. Such as gaming. And anime. We're all pretty sure hentai is in there, as well, but Axe adamantly refutes that he has never even seen anything like that in his search history, let alone hearing anything, so we have been inclined to believe him.  _Granted, hentai isn't necessarily a bad thing. Fuck… forget that I said anything._

"Oh, hey guys." He greeted. "Grabbing Axe for the dance?"

"Yep." I replied, nodding.

"He's just finishing up his costume, so I imagine that he'll be out soon." The teen told us. "He's having a few issues with his tail."

"Yeah, these things can be fucking annoying sometimes." I commented, moving my own in front of me. I wrapped it around Mei, and added, "But, they can be entertaining and interesting, as well."

Tyler chuckled, and replied, "I imagine that they could be fun."

"Yes, but Cloud here has a bad tendency to use his to annoy me, on occasion." Mei pointed. "Anyway, I really wish that you'd come to the dance with us. I really feel as if you'd have fun there."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I mean, you've mentioned multiple times that you love cosplaying, and Halloween truthfully isn't much different."

He just shrugged, and said, "Yeah, I guess that it isn't. I suppose that I would most likely go, but I've got something planned for tonight. Myself and a few friends are going to play random horror and zombie games all night. It's been a tradition of mine for a few years now."

"Well, can't argue with that activity." I commented. "I mean, really, who doesn't love a nice night of bathing in zombie blood and painting the town red?"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He agreed. "Anyway, I should get back and tell him that you're here. Have a fun night, guys."

"Yeah, you too." Mei replied.

He nodded, before closing the door. I heard his footsteps retreat, followed by a door opening and closing.

"He really is sweet." Mei commented.

"I wouldn't say that, merely due to it possibly sounding odd, but I guess." I agreed.

"I wish that he'd talk to more people." My girlfriend added. "I feel as if he could be an interesting person at a party."

"Well, I don't really blame his for how he is." I said. "I mean, his introverted personality has already caused people to bully him, causing him to sink further in. That, plus that fact that he's not exactly loved around here, due to his friendship with me, as well as his hobbies, I imagine that he isn't too terribly keen on becoming more outgoing."

Mei sighed, before saying, "You go into states like that extremely randomly. You know that, right?"

I shrugged, and replied, "Yeah, it's just how I am. I can't help it, nor would I. I enjoy who I am, and will happily give my favorite one finger salute to any cocksucker who tries to change me."

"You're still doing it." She pointed out.

"Yep, and I am slightly enjoying it." I retorted. "But, as I appear to be annoying you, I shall cease."

"Thanks." She replied.

We stood there, waiting, for a few more minutes, before the door opened, revealing that Axe finally solved his wardrobe malfunction. For the first time since we had met, he had his jacket off, with his entire outfit being completely different. His torso had a long black jacket, reaching down to just above his feet. The jacket was clasped together a few inches above his waist, with two straps crossing over each other just above that, which all resided over a plain black t-shirt. On his shoulders sat silver shoulder pads, with the outfit finished off by a pair of black jeans on his legs. As soon as he stepped into our view, I heard a small snicker coming from Mei.

I glanced at her, and asked, "What?"

Instead of answering, she asked, "Axe, are you dressed as who I think you're dressed as?"

"I don't know." He replied, a slight smirk forming on his face, shrugging. "Who do you think that I'm dressed as?"

"That's a yes." Mei said, bursting out laughing.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Don't worry about it." Axe reassured me. "How about we just head out?"

Mei nodded, and we started down the hall, as I rolled my eyes. We left the building and went to the main building, and into the gym. We saw that Skyler and Mackenzie were already up on their little perch, setting up the laptop and microphones, while the few other people that were early merely socialized. We went over to them, unnoticed. Axe snuck up behind Skyler, before tapping him on the shoulder, causing the human to jump slightly, whipping around.

He noticed it was us, and sighed, before reprimanding, "Arceus, man, stop fucking doing that. You know that I'm bad with people sneaking up on me."

The Absol half-breed just chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, but that makes it even better."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you someday, kid." Skyler threatened. "I really hope that you know that."

"Yes, but why die, when you can respawn?" Axe countered.

Skyler rolled his eyes, muttering, "What the hell ever."

"Axe, what the hell are you wearing?" Mackenzie spoke up.

"What, you don't like it?" Axe asked, a mock tone of offense in his voice.

"It's not that, it's just the fact that you're dressed as who you are." She explained. "Especially with who you're standing next to."

He chuckled, and replied, "Yeah, fun fact, I never thought about that until today."

I groaned in annoyance, and said, "What the fuck are you guys getting that I just don't understand?"

"Seriously?" Skyler asked, shocked. "You don't see who he is?"

"Now, I don't." I replied. I rolled my eyes, before saying, "Fuck this. If anyone needs me, I'll be in a corner."

With that, I walked off, heading for the far end of the room. I went to a corner on the wall and just stood there, leaning up against the large bricks. I just stood there, silent, as more people began filling up the room. While most of them were students, obviously, I did notice a few teachers, as well as some of the miscellaneous staff, coming in, presumably to be chaperons.

Mei eventually walked up to me, and said, "Oh, stop standing in a corner, being all antisocial and shit."

"Why?" I asked. "What else would I do?"

At this point, the music started up, beginning with  _Death on the Dance Floor_ by Kevin Sherwood.

"Well, we could dance?" She offered.

"To this?" I inquired. She nodded, and I pointed out, "This isn't really dance music, y'know."

She sighed, coming over to me and leaning on me, before saying, "Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to get you to do something. I mean, you've been so distant recently. You haven't really been participating in our conversations; you've been wanting to be alone a lot recently. I'm just worried about you."

I pulled her into a hug and replied, "I know, and I'm sorry. I've just been thinking through some things, and I've been pretty distracted. I promise that it'll stop."

"Good." She said, snuggling up to me. "Just as long you uphold that promise; then we don't have to dance."

"Thanks." I answered, kissing the top of her head.

_Arceus, I hope that I can keep that promise. I've been having one hell of a time beating my insecurities and self loathing. I have to do it, for her._

"So, how long should we stay here before we can leave without looking like assholes?" I asked.

Mei shrugged, and replied, "Oh, only about an hour or so. Then, we can head back to your room and celebrate in a better way."

I chuckled, and said, "Oh? Have you thought of how we will celebrate?"

"Not really, honestly." She answered. "But, I'm sure that we can find a way."

"Oh, I hope so." I said, smiling. "I really hope so."

After that, we just stood there, listening to the music and paying extremely minute attention to the other people at the dance. After a few minutes, we mildly dozed off, not really paying attention. Eventually, we were snapped out of our doze by a hand grabbing my arm, pulling me to the center of the room. As Mei jolted in shock, I looked to see who the owner of the hand was, only to recognize it as a member of the football team.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked, trying to pull my arm away.

Instead of answering, he threw me into a large circle that had formed in the center of the crowd. The music stopped, and I looked around, shocked. The entire crowd had parted, creating the circle, and at the front all around me stood more members of the football team, as well as the wrestling team, the basketball team, the track team, and a certain asshole that can't take a hint about Mei not liking him.

"What the hell do you want, Austin?" I question, anger dripping from my words.

"Well, my friends and I thought that we'd teach you a lesson about being a freak." He answered. "So, this is officially class."

"Oh?" I retorted. "And how exactly do you plan to do this?"

"By beating you until you can't fucking crawl." He responded, cracking his knuckles.

I laughed at this, saying, "Seriously? Where the hell did this jump come from? One minute, it's just normal insults, and the next, you're wanting to fucking kill me? Isn't that rather extreme? And, besides, no teacher would allow that."

"Well, I don't see any teachers in here, do you?" He mocked.

I looked around, my stomach sinking as I realized that he was right. All of the staff members had left the room, for some reason.

"Still, I don't want to fight you." I said. "So, how about we just leave this alone?"

"Oh, I don't think so." He answered, as the circle began to move closer.

I was immediately joined by Axe, as he leapt over the heads of the crowds, who began bouncing on his feet.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna help you fight them." He replied. "I've honestly been waiting for something like this to happen for a while."

"No, Axe." I told him. "No one is fighting."

"But-." He started, but I cut him off

"Listen to me, Axe." I told him, a slight threatening tone to my voice. "No one is fighting, so get out of the circle."

He sighed, before answering, "Fine."

With that, he leapt out of the circle again. As the circle got smaller, I just sighed in annoyance.  _Whatever, I'll just take whatever the fuck they give me._  As soon as this thought shot through my head, a fist shot out, nailing me in the face. I took the hit, stumbling back slightly, and I heard a few gasps of shock. The next hit came immediately after the first, a kick to my stomach, causing me to stagger back to the edge of the circle. I was roughly thrown back, only to have a fist be slammed into my face, causing an immense amount of pain, and sending me flying to the ground. I got to my hands and knees, to see a thick crimson liquid dripping onto the ground. I brought my hand to my face, and felt that my right eye was already swelling, and my nose was pouring blood, most likely being broken. I felt blood coming from my mouth, as well, so I ran my tongue over my teeth. I felt that one all the way in the back was loose, so I easily popped it out, disconnecting the last two or three nerve endings that were on it, causing it to drop from my mouth, followed by a large cough up of blood. I was about to get up, only to be met by a rough kick to my stomach, sending me flying on my side to one of the walls. I tried to move, only to feel a piercing pain in multiple places in my chest.  _Fuck, those are my ribs._  As I just laid there, in pain, fighting to keep my eyes open, I felt another kick meet my stomach. I saw the shape of the person move back, just before a large explosion happened right in front of me. When the smoke cleared, I saw a shape that I recognized as Axe, two large, black claws on his hands.

As I watched this, I felt someone drop down next to me, followed by Mei's voice reassuring me, "Hold on, Cloud. We'll get you out of this." I nodded dimly, followed by her yelling, "Skyler, Mackenzie, get over here!"

I heard more footsteps as I fought to stay conscious. I glanced over to Axe, to see that he was currently slashing at Austin with his weapons, hitting him on the arm, sending a long cut across his forearm.

"Yeah?" Skyler said, upon their arrival.

"Help me carry him." Mei instructed. "Let's take him to either Kynth or Fawkes, whichever one we find first. They'll actually help." I saw him nod, before Mei added, "Mackenzie, can you stay here and make sure that Axe doesn't kill anyone, please?"

"Of course." She replied.

I felt myself being lifted, followed by Mei saying, "We've got you, Cloud. We'll get you some help."

With that sentence still in my head, I felt the blackness overcome me, sending me into a deep sleep.


	9. Could You Tell Mom I Said Hello?

** Could You Tell Mom I Said Hello? **

I opened my eyes, being greeted by darkness.  _What the hell? Where am I?_ I went to sit up, only to drop back down, letting out a hiss through my clenched teeth, as my body was assaulted by immense pain.

I felt a hand on my chest, followed by, "Don't move too much or too suddenly, Cloud. You've been out for some time, but you aren't quite fixed yet."

I complied with the voice that I recognized to be Kynth's, gently lying back on the material under me. I heard the sound of footsteps, before the blackness around me was eradicated by light. My eyes snapped shut the harsh fluorescents shining down on me. After a few seconds, I slowly reopened them, allowing them to get used to the light at their own pace. When the little spherical light refractors finally adjusted to the light, I looked around some. I immediately noticed that I was in a fairly simple hospital room, lying on an uncomfortable bed, dressed in only a pair of jeans. The next thing I saw is that only Kynth and I resided in the room.

I must have given off some reaction to this discovery, as he told me, "Mei had barely left the room, up until yesterday afternoon. Skyler, Axe, and Mackenzie finally convinced her to go back to school, with the condition that one of us stayed with you. I offered to stay for a while."

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"Since she left." He replied.

I nodded slightly, following it up with, "How long have I been here?"

He faltered slightly, before answering, "A little over a week."

I thought over the statement, before letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"Arceus damn it." I exhaled.

"What?" Kynth inquired.

"The Shadowveil Shocker." I replied. "The Fatal Framez concert. One night only, and it was November first." I let out another annoyed sigh, before adding, "The others really wanted to go, especially Mei."

I heard Kynth let out a sigh, before saying, "Cloud, do you really think that any of the others have thought about not being able to go see a fucking band? No, they've been here, wondering when you'll wake up, and whether or not your cracked ribs will actually heal properly."

At the end of his statement, my ears perked up, and I asked, "Wait, cracked ribs?"

"Yeah." The man replied. "Three cracked ribs, a busted nose, and a black eye, although you can't see it, obviously. The hospital's Gardevoir managed to fix the nose, but she didn't want to attempt the ribs. She's never fixed those before, and she was scared that she'd do more harm than anything."

I sighed, mentally face palming.  _How did I not recognize that pain? I've had enough fucked up ribs in the past to where I honestly should have!_ I shifted my weight slightly, causing a jolt of pain to shoot through my chest.

"Is my bag here?" I asked Kynth.

"Um, yeah." He replied. "They put some clothes and your laptop in it, for when you finally woke up."

"Did they put anything in the front pocket?" I asked him.

"Not that I know of." He answered. "Why?"

"Hand me the bag." I ordered, ignoring his question.

His face was painted with a confused expression, but he complied anyway, picking my bag up off of the floor and handing it to me. I sat it on my lap, ignoring the pain that exploded from my chest with each minute movement, before opening the front pocket. I reached in, before grabbing the small bag and pulling it out. I opened up the smaller bag, reaching in and grabbing its contents: a syringe filled with a clear liquid.

"What is that?" Kynth asked me.

Once again ignoring him, I tapped the syringe a few times, getting rid of any troublesome oxygen bubbles. I lined the needle up precisely with a vein in my wrist, before sticking it in, gasping slightly at the sharp prick. When the needle was in, I slowly pressed the plunger down, watching the contents of the syringe leave the container and enter my arm. I let out a sigh as I felt the drug begin to work its magic, speeding up my natural restorative properties.

"What was that?" Kynth repeated, as I pulled the needle from my arm.

"Epinephrine." I replied. "Also known as-"

"Adrenaline." He finished for me. "Would you mind telling me why you just shot a syringe of adrenaline into your arm?"

"Well, Morphs have an increased natural healing ability." I told him. "Now, I don't know why, but adrenaline actually speeds that up some. Not too much, but some. So, instead of taking two to two and a half months to heal these ribs, it'll take only about a month and a half."

"Interesting." Kynth commented. "Doesn't it effect you like it does humans, though?"

"Nope." I answered. "So long as I don't use a fuck ton at once, then it's pretty much harmless."

"Sounds pretty helpful." He said.

"Yep." I agreed. I hesitated for a second, before adding, "I'd be pretty grateful if you didn't tell anyone about that. Especially Mei."

Kynth appeared to contemplate it for a second, before slowly nodding, replying, "Very well. I'll keep it a secret."

I nodded back, telling him, "Thank you."

He nodded back, replying, "Of course." He started for the door, throwing back at me, "Well, I guess that I'll let you sleep. I'll be sure to bring the others here in the morning."

I nodded slightly, a quick thought running through my head.  _Should I? I… Fuck it. Let's do it._

"Hey, Kynth?" I called to him, just as he opened the door to my room.

He turned to me, asking, "Yes?"

I steadied my breath, as I replied, "Could you tell mom that I said hello?"

He froze for a second, his eyes wide.

After a few seconds, he slowly replied, "Of course, Cloud. I'll see you in the morning."

I nodded back, saying, "Thanks. See you in the morning, dad."

He nodded, before leaving the room. I let out a small sigh, dropping back onto the bed under me.  _Well, that went surprisingly well._ I let out another sigh, before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

"Please, just let us in." I heard a familiar voice plead, bringing me from my sleep. "We just want to see him."

I opened my eyes, once again being greeted by light. I looked around, seeing that my room was now empty.

"I'm sorry, but I've been told not to let anyone in while he's asleep." I heard a female voice reply. "People don't actually get any rest while unconscious, so he needs all of the rest that he can get."

"We won't disturb him, I promise." Mei's voice said.

"C'mon, can't you just let her see her boyfriend?" Axe's voice added.

I let out a sigh, rolling my eyes. I swung my legs off of my bed, before dropping onto the floor, grunting slightly at the pain. I started for the door, staggering slightly with each step. I grabbed the doorknob, slowly opening it, to reveal that my friends were outside the door, arguing with a rather large, dark-skinned nurse.

"Hey." I said, drawing their attention to me. "I'm awake now."

The nurse looked at me, before turning back to the others and nodding. She stepped aside, allowing them to come in. And allowing Mei to tackle me. Hard. I dropped to the floor on my back, letting out a gasp of pain as a jolt shot through my chest.

Mei let out a gasp of shock, getting off of me and standing up, as she said, "Arceus, I'm so sorry, Cloud. I'm so sorry."

I chuckled slightly, a small amount of dull pain shooting through me with each exhale, before pulling her back onto me, replying, "I'm happy to see you too, Mei."

I kissed her on the lips, hugging her tightly. After a few seconds, I let her go, planting a kiss on her forehead.

My girlfriend chuckled, asking me, "Wanna get off the floor now?"

I laughed back, replying, "I suppose."

Mei jumped up, before reaching down to help me to my feet. I accepted her hand, allowing her to pull me up. As soon as I was up, Mei hugged me again, and I returned the embrace, burying my face in her hair. I heard a chuckle from my left, causing me to pull my head back and look at the source, seeing that Axe was smirking at us.

"Oh, shut the hell up." I scolded him. "I've been out for a week. I apologize for wanting to hug my girlfriend."

"Go ahead, man." The Absol Breed told me. "I have no issue with it."

"Good." I replied, pulling Mei closer.

Mei pulled out of my arms, telling me, "How about you sit back down? I can't imagine that this feels all that nice."

I nodded, going back to my hospital bed and sitting down.

I reached for the bottle of painkillers on my bedside table, asking them, "So, what's happened in the week that I've been out?"

"Not too much, really." Skyler replied, as I dropped a few of the pills in my mouth. "Austin and his douchebag friends have been bragging about beating you up."

"And, of course, they haven't been punished." Mackenzie added.

"Insignificant cunts." Axe growled out. "You should have let me kick their asses."

"Had I done that," Mackenzie retorted, "then you'd be expelled, and possibly in jail."

The Absol Breed glared at Mackenzie, but kept silent.

I rolled my eyes, suppressing laughter, before asking, "Anything else that I should care about?"

"Not really." Mei replied.

I hesitated slightly, before apologizing, "I'm sorry about causing us to miss the concert."

Mei sighed, hugging me tightly, telling me, "Oh, shut up, Cloud. That doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." I insisted. "You guys really wanted to go, but I kept you from doing it."

"Cloud, all that matters is that you're alive." Axe reassured me.

"And, besides," Skyler added, "it was postponed due to some technical issues."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yep." He replied, nodding. "Apparently, some of their amps fucked up, and they didn't have enough to actually put on the show. So, it's been put off until November twentieth, and anyone that bought tickets before still gets in."

"Why didn't you tell us that?" Mackenzie asked, shocked.

Skyler just shrugged in response, answering, "It just didn't seem all that important. I mean, Cloud was in the fucking hospital."

Mackenzie sighed, responding, "Good point."

I was about to speak, when I heard a knock at the door. The others looked at me, confused, but I just smiled back, already knowing who it was.

"Come in!" I called.

The door slowly opened, revealing Kynth standing in the frame. He stepped in, followed by a woman only slightly shorter than him, her black hair ending just past her shoulders. I smiled slightly at the knowledge of who this woman is.

"Hey, guys?" I spoke, regaining my friends' attention. "Would you mind giving the three of us a moment?"

"Sure, I guess." Axe replied, sounding confused.

"Anything you want while we're waiting?" Mei asked me.

I thought for a second, before replying, "Well, I haven't eaten anything in more than a week. Could you get me something to eat, if that isn't too much trouble?"

"Of course." She replied, before kissing me.

I kissed her back for a few seconds, before she pulled away.

"Thanks." I told her, as they started for the door.

They all cast confused glances at Kynth and the woman as they passed, but didn't say anything. The group left, leaving just the three of us in the room.

It took a few minutes, but I eventually cleared my throat, before saying, "Hello."

"Hello, Cloud." Kynth responded. He motioned slightly to the woman next to him, saying, "I imagine that you can already guess who this is."

I nodded, replying, "I believe so, yes."

Without warning, the woman rushed over and hugged me, sending dull pain through my chest.

"Oh, Cloud, I can't believe it's you." She said. "I thought that we'd never see you again."

I hugged her back, saying, "I know, mom. I'm glad to see you, too."

Kynth suddenly pulled her off of me, telling her, "Calm down, Jenn. Keep in mind that he's hurt."

"Oh, right. Sorry." She said, stepping back some, revealing the wide smile on her face. "It's just that I've missed you so much. I'm just so happy to see you."

"And that I'm not pissed at you." I finished. Her smile faltered slightly, so I added, "You don't need to say it. I know that you were thinking it. But, no, I'm not angry with you."

My mother sighed in obvious relief, sitting down on a chair next to my bed, before speaking, "Thank you, Cloud. We don't deserve your forgiveness, but thank you for giving it."

I nodded in response, telling her, "But, I do have a question, if you don't mind."

"Of course, son." Kynth told me. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath, before saying one word, "Why?"

That one word made a large impact in the atmosphere of the room. As soon as I said it, the tone just deepened, most of the happiness evaporating from the air.

My mother sighed, before replying, "I knew that you'd ask that."

"Would you like me to tell him, dear?" Kynth asked.

"Please." She replied, nodding.

He nodded back, starting, "Allow me to open this by saying that we never wanted to, Cloud. We wanted to keep you, to raise you as our son. But, as you know, life doesn't always go how you want it to. The people in our town, they weren't exactly the most accepting. When they found about you, they came after us. Graffiti, slashed tires and shattered windows, even a few paintball and airsoft drive-bys. We put up with it, until one day they took it a step further. We started receiving threats that they'd kidnap you and feed you to a pack of Pokemon. They threatened to kill all of us. So we ran. We skipped a few towns, and left you at the orphanage in the middle of the night. We then moved to Shadowveil, where we changed our names. I used my past experience as a college professor to get a job at the school, while your mother became a part time librarian. We never thought that we'd see you again, up until you walked into my class earlier this year."

When he finished, I nodded slightly in response, processing the information.

"But we never stopped thinking about you." My mother added. "Especially on days when we should be together as a family, especially your birthday and Christmas."

I nodded again, replying, "I understand. Truth be told, I don't blame you for what you did."

"Thank you, Cloud." My mother replied. "We were so sure that you'd hate us for it, that we were so worried that if we ever did meet you, you'd try to harm us."

I pulled her into a hug, reassuring her, "I could never hurt my parents. Don't worry."

She responded by pulling me into a hug of her own, causing me to smile slightly.

I looked over to Kynth, and said, "C'mon, dad. Join in on the family hug."

He rolled his eyes, chuckling, and replied, "Of course, son."

He came over and wrapped his arms around us, pulling all three of us into a hug.

"I love you, mom and dad." I told them.

"We love you, Cloud." They replied simultaneously.


	10. Will There Be Mosh Pits? Most Likely

**Wow. You guys have waited far too long for a chapter this short. I apologize. Nothing else to say, really. I mean, I could think of shit, but I haven't slept much recently, so... Er... Read the chapter! Listen to Tell the Wolves I'm Home! Drink so much Monster you puke fucking green! Happy "Excuse to be a Dick and Pinch People" Day!**

* * *

**Will T** **here Be Mosh Pits and Walls of Death? Most Likely**

"Cloud, we don't have to go." Mei repeated for the umpteenth time in an hour. "I don't want you to strain yourself or anything."

I rolled my eyes, sighing out "Mei, I'll be fine. It's a concert, for Arceus's fucking sake! Besides, I feel perfectly fine. A few fucked up ribs is nothing."

"That isn't nothing!" She retorted, throwing her arms up.

"Mei, c'mon." Axe broke in, oddly calm. "If he says that he's good, then he's good. I've only known him for about a month, and I can already tell that."

She whipped around to glare at Axe, but Skyler spoke first, "Mei, he's right. We all know he's right. Besides, as Cloud said, it's just a concert. Will there be mosh pits and walls of death? Most likely. But he's a fucking Pokemorph. He took all the beating they gave him and only had a few fucked ribs. Any human would have had at least half broken."

This time, Mei hesitated, before dropping her stance.

"Fine." She sighed out. "I guess you guys are right."

"Alright." Skyler said, nodding. "Now, we'll bail so we can all get ready. Meet back here, say, thirty minutes?"

We all nodded, and Skyler, Mackenzie, and Axe all left. When they had vacated my room, Mei collapsed on the couch next to me, and I pulled her to my side, hugging her.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." She told me.

"I know." I replied, kissing the top of her head. "But you can't forever. And I've gone through my entire life without anyone giving a fuck about me."

"But people do now, Cloud." She said. "Which is why I'm looking out for you. I worry about you. You say that you won't be reckless, but then you go and fight fucking farm animals."

"Technically speaking," I retorted, "that happened before we actually knew each other."

She sighed, before replying, "It doesn't matter. I still worried then." She hesitated for a moment, before asking, "Cloud, can you promise me something?"

"Possibly." I told her. "What?"

"While Axe, Skyler, Mackenzie, and I are gone at my cousin's wedding next weekend, don't do anything dangerous." She said. "Please. You don't have to stay in your room all weekend, obviously, just please don't hurt yourself."

"I'll try." I agreed. "No promises, though."

She sighed, retorting, "Or you could always come with us."

I rolled my eyes, telling her, "Mei, we already established why that can't happen. You may have told your parents about us, but you haven't told them what I am. And that would cause a scene, whether they are fine with it, or not. That, and your other family members probably wouldn't be to kind."

She cuddled closer to me, insisting, "But Axe is going."

"Yes, but Axe can hide who he is." I informed her. "All he has to do is hide a tail and horn, which he did for a while already. I can't hide what I am without drawing attention."

"I guess." She agreed reluctantly.

After a few more seconds on my couch, I told her, "Y'know, we should go get ready."

"Yeah." She said, nodding. "Mind if I wear some of your stuff? I really don't feel like going back to my room right now. I just want to be with you as much as possible."

I kissed her lightly, a gesture which had recently become another way for me to say yes to her. She returned the kiss for a few seconds, before we broke apart. We quickly got dressed in all black. So, essentially, an everyday outfit for Skyler and I, and a common outfit for the girls. When we finished, we dropped onto my couch again, this time with me lying down and Mei on top of me, her breasts pushed to my chest. We just rested on my couch, her head buried in the top portion of my chest, my hand running through her hair. We stayed like this for a few minutes, before I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open!" I called.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Mackenzie pushed the door open and entered, quickly followed by Axe and Skyler.

Upon entering, Axe smirked at Mei and I, commenting, "Arceus, we're gone for a few minutes, and you guys start making out. Pretty soon, you'll start having sex in between classes."

I rolled my eyes at the Absol-Breed, before using my Psychic to send an orange flying from my counter, into the back of his head.

"Ow." He groaned out, rubbing the back of his head. "Fine. Fuck you."

"Love you too, babe." I replied, chuckling.

As Axe stuck his tongue out at me, Skyler broke in, "How about we get going? Don't want to be late."

"Yep." Mei agreed, springing up. I joined her on my feet, as she asked, "So, everyone got their tickets?"

We all confirmed that we had the keys to our admission, before exiting my room and entering the hall.

* * *

As we grew closer to the warehouse where Framez decided to play, and the crowds of dark clothed teens and adults grew thicker, I became increasingly self-conscious of my species, causing me to wrap my tail closely around my leg and flip my hood up.

Mei wrapped her arm around me, sighing quietly, telling me, "Cloud, you don't need to hide all the time."

"I feel safer this way." I replied, as we took up our place in the line.

She let out a small sigh, but didn't push any further. We stood in relative silence, waiting for the line to move. When we eventually reached the front of the line, we all pulled out our tickets. The other's went in before me, passing past the bouncer with no issue, but that stopped when it came to me. As I held out my ticket, ready to pass through, I was stopped with a hand on my chest.

I looked up from under my hood, and he said, "Hood off, kid."

"Why?" I asked, watching my friends' worried eyes locked on me.

Instead of answering, he instead chose to flip my hood off, allowing my ears to pop up.

He scowled at me, an action that probably would have been more frightening had he not been my height, before saying, "Thought something was up. Out of the fucking line, freak. Not allowed in."

Before I could argue, I was shoved out of the line, almost falling into the light coating of snow. As I stood to the side, I saw my friends watching me, but I just mouthed out for them to go without me. I saw the reluctance in Mei's eyes, but she was lead in by the others. I let out a sigh, shooting a pissed off glare at the bouncer, before walking around to the side of the building, before sitting down next to a side door, my head in my hands. I merely sat there, my ticket in my hand, as the line emptied through the door. When the line had emptied, the bouncer followed it in, leaving me alone.

I sat there for a few minutes, before hearing, "Hey, kid? What are you doing out here? I see that ticket."

I looked up solemnly, before freezing at who was speaking to me.

"So?" The Zoroark mask pressed, the Mightyena mask behind him watching me. "What the hell are you doing outside, if you bought a ticket?"

I stood up, flipping my hood off, allowing Zane and Shyono to see my Umbreon face.

"This." I informed them, pointing at myself.

"What?" Zane asked. "You're an Umbreon, so fucking what? Decide to stay outside because of it?"

"Of course not." I answered. "Jack-ass bouncer wouldn't let me in. Said that freaks like me aren't allowed in."

Shyono audibly scoffed, saying, "Fucking seriously? Pretty sure we requested a bouncer that isn't an asshole."

"We'll talk to him after the show, man." Zane informed his band-mate. "We're already barely going to make it." He turned back to me, telling me, "C'mon, man. That door is locked, but we'll let you in through our entrance."

"Seriously?" I asked, shocked at my luck.

"Hell yeah, kid." He confirmed. "You paid for a ticket, so I'm getting you in. Besides, judging by the fact that I've never seen you at a show, I imagine that you're new to our music, and I wouldn't want you to miss your first show."

I chuckled, informing him, "Yeah, my first one. My girlfriend and her friends got excited as hell, when the Shocker was announced, and I had never heard of you guys before, so I decided to come along. Granted, I ended up being in the hospital at the time that you would have been in town originally, but that doesn't really matter now."

Shyono chuckled, saying, "No, amigo, it does not. Now, let's roll. Just follow us to the stage, then stick to the shadows and hop off."

I nodded, and Zane threw the door open. He and Shyono entered, with me following at a distance. We reached the stage rather quickly, as the hall we were let out into led straight to it, and I did as told, keeping myself out of sight, which wasn't hard to do in a room with almost no light, before dropping into the crowd. I quickly began weaving through the people, searching for my party.

After a few minutes of searching, I bumped into someone, and he spun around to face me.

I froze, expecting a harsh reaction due to my species, but I was surprised to hear him ask, "You need something, man?"

Cautiously, I replied, "Er, no. Sorry, just looking for my friends. Hadn't meant to run into you."

"Alright." He said, nodding. "You don't have to act so timid, man. I don't bite." The slightly shorter teen chuckled, before adding, "Hell, I imagine I should be more worried about you biting, instead."

I chuckled, agreeing, "Yeah, I suppose. Tend not to attack, though. Bad for my already shitty reputation."

The teen let out a few small laughs, before telling me, "On a more serious note, man, you don't have to be so cautious here. Most of us Framerz are pretty accepting of damn near anything. I highly doubt you'll find many morph haters here."

"Alright. Thanks." I said, nodding. "But, er, Framerz?"

"The band's fans." He clarified. "Y'know, it's a name for us."

I nodded again, saying, "Cool. Thanks again."

"Yep." He answered. "See you around, friend."

"Maybe." I called as the music started up.

As the teen turned around, I continued picking my way through the crowd, trying to listen or look for any signs of my party. After yet another few minutes of searching, I located them, their backs to me.

As I grew closer, going undetected, I heard Mei let out a sigh, telling the others, "We really should have stayed out there with him. That bouncer was such a fucking asshole!"

"We can go, if you want." Skyler said, as I reached them. "It's obvious that none of us are having as much fun as we had hoped."

Before anyone else could speak, I wrapped my arms around Mei's waist, cutting in, "Aww, don't ruin your fun on my account."

"Cloud?" She asked, spinning around in my arms. "How the hell did you get in?"

"A kind Zoroark and Mightyena let me in." I told them. "We all agree that the bouncer is a cock bite."

"You met Zane and Shyono?" Mackenzie asked, shocked. I nodded, and she followed it up with, "Damn. Fucking jealous."

I chuckled, suggesting, "Now, how about we just listen to some music?"

"Good idea." Mei agreed.

* * *

**Short chapter. Abrupt ending.**

**Cloud: Abrupt is more your style, though.**

**Link: Truth! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to be better about shit. Just had one hell of a bad week, and it's only fucking Tuesday. Meh, whatever. Bye, Lunar Knights.**


	11. I'm Not Alone Anymore

** I'm Not Alone Anymore **

“You’re sure that you’ll stay out of trouble?” Mei asked me once again. “I don’t want to come back and find a body bag.”

I let out a sigh of minor annoyance, reassuring her, “Yes, I’ll be fine. I won’t piss anyone off.” Upon looking back at her face, I saw that she still didn’t appear convinced, so I added, “I promise.”

After a few seconds, she hesitantly agreed, “Okay. I just don’t want to lose you.”

I pulled her into a hug, telling her, “You won’t. But remember that we won’t always be able to keep an eye on each other. Shit happens.”

“I know.” She said, kissing my cheek. “But that doesn’t mean that I can’t be overly cautious when I can watch you.”

I chuckled, ruffling her hair, replying, “True, I guess. But that means that I get to return the favor.”

“And I’ll be more than happy to let you do so, when the time comes.” She told me, burying her face in my chest. “I just hope that it’s never serious, though.”

“As do I.” I told her, kissing the top of her head.

We stayed like that for a few more moments, before breaking apart.

“I still want you to meet them, Cloud.” She said.

“As do I.” I agreed. “Just that, y’know, your older brother’s wedding doesn’t really seem like the best time to just pop up and tell your parents that you’re dating an Umbreon-morph.”

She sighed, saying, “Yeah, I guess that you’re right. Christmas, maybe?”

I hesitated slightly, feeling my fear boil up, before quickly forcing myself to calm down, replying, “Yeah, sure. I’ll meet them then.”

“Thank you.” She told me, giving me a quick, affectionate kiss. She then sighed, adding, “Just wish that you weren’t going to be here alone. Sucks that this is also the break that Axe is visiting some relatives.”

“Yeah, somewhat.” I agreed, shrugging. “But it can’t really be helped.”

Just then, Mei’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it from her pocket, before checking the message.

She sighed, informing me, “Skyler. He says that we’ve gotta go.”

Without another word, I pulled my girlfriend to me tightly, leaning down to kiss her. She returned the action immediately, and we stayed like this until we had to break apart for air.

“Goodbye, Cloud.” She told me, looking up into my eyes. “I love you.”

I kissed Mei’s forehead, returning, “I love you, Mei.”

We stayed there for a few more moments, before we reluctantly released each other. I silently walked Mei to the door, where she grabbed her bags. I held the door open for my girlfriend, giving her another kiss on the cheek as she left my room. As the door closed behind her, I went to my couch, before letting out a sigh and dropping down onto the piece of furniture.

“An entire fucking week to myself.” I sighed out. “Fucking yay.”

* * *

 

I jolted awake, hearing someone knocking on my door.

I groaned, getting off of my couch, shouting, “Hold on! Give me a second!”

This caused the knocking to stop, giving me some peace as I went to my room and grabbed a shirt, which I quickly threw on. As I approached the door, I finished wiping the sleep from my eyes, before checking the time on my phone.

“Now what is so damn important that I have to be woken up at three in the morning on the second day of the break?” I questioned, flinging the door open.

I froze awkwardly upon seeing who was visiting me.

“Er, this is awkward.” I vocalized, my eyes wide.

“Not really, Cloud.” Kynth replied, rolling his obviously tired eyes slightly. “I’ve had students say far worse to me, and you actually have a reason to act this way.”

“Maybe so, but I’m not just a student to you.” I insisted.

“And teens have a tendency to act this way to their parents sometimes.” He retorted. “Besides, I’m barely a father to you.” As he said the last part, I could see pain in his eyes, but he quickly pushed it away, adding, “But, I actually do have a specific reason to come and get you.”

“Oh?” I asked. “And what is it?”

His expression faltered slightly, as he quietly told me, “You’re getting a new roommate.”

I froze, both shocked and frightened. A-A roommate? What?

“I’m getting a roommate?” I asked, stuck in my state of disbelief.

“Yes.” He replied, nodding. Before I could speak, he quickly added, “But, before you start judging him, just come meet him. I assure you that he’s nothing like you think.”

I sighed, saying, “Alright. Just let me get some shoes on.”

He nodded, and I closed the door. I went over and slipped on my boots, my mind racing. A roommate? A fucking roommate?! What the hell? I went back over to the door, attempting to calm myself. I opened the door, nodding to my father, before we started down the hallway.

As we went down the stairs, I cleared my throat slightly, before asking, “So, what makes me more likely to like this student over any other?”

“Just wait.” He replied simply. “I assure you, he’ll surprise you.”

I glanced at him, intrigued, but remained silent. We left the building and promptly started across the dark yard, heading for the school building. We entered through the front door, from which I was led to the main office.

We stopped short at the door, and my father turned to me, before saying, “I shall leave you here. Just go into Fawkes’ room; they’re waiting in there.”

I nodded curtly, and we parted ways. I slowly pushed the office door open and entered the room. I crossed the dark office and went into Fawkes’ room, where I immediately noticed the man standing behind his desk.

“Alright.” I plainly said. “I’m here.”

“So I see.” My obviously tired counselor observed. He motioned to the chair before his desk, telling me, “Cloud, I would like for you to meet your new roommate.”

I looked down at the chair, just is it turned around. Upon laying my eyes on my new roommate, I damn near recoiled in shock.

“Hello.” The lavender colored anthromorphic cat greeted me, his scarred shut eyes locked onto me. “I’m Sylva. Sylva Shadowheart.”

I froze for a second, before regaining my composure and reaching out my hand, replying, “Cloud Senth.”

To my surprise, he accepted my hand, shaking it as he rose to his feet, showing that he came up to about my neck.

“Nice to meet you, Cloud.” He told me, nodding. I was about to speak, when he added, “By the way, yes, I can see, despite my injuries. I use the power of Psychic and shit.”

I nodded, my eyes noticing his cracked jewel in his forehead, as I responded, “Interesting. So, I guess that we’ll be living together for the rest of the year, eh?”

“Yeah.” He agreed, dropping my hand. “Should be fun.”

I chuckled, replying, “Yeah. The only two morphs on the campus.”

Before either of us could say another word, Fawkes cut in, saying, “Well, it’s nice to see that you two get along. Now, I don’t want to be rude, but could you two go bond in your room? It is quite late, and I’m quite tired.”

I chuckled, rolling my eyes, and replied, “Sure.” I turned my attention back to Sylva, asking, “How many bags d’you have?”

He motioned to the two at his feet, answering, “Just these two.”

I nodded, reaching down and grabbing the bags, telling him, “Then let’s go. I’ll lead the way.”

He returned the nod, and we left the room.

As we started to navigate out of the school, I resumed conversation, “So, Sylva, why are you here now? Like, why did you not start at the beginning of the year, like everyone else?”

He chuckled, replying, “Dude, do you see me? Do you really think that I could easily get into a different country without struggling like a bitch?”

“True.” I agreed, nodding. As we left the building, I commented, “Yeah, this place is fucking bad about that sometimes.”

“Oh?” The Espeon asked me, a hint of worry in his voice. “Do the people here hate morphs?”

“Er, sorta.” I replied, scratching the back of my head. “I mean, not all of them. Some of them sorta don’t care either way, though those are very few. I have a few friends, as well as my girlfriend, who are obviously cool with it. But, essentially everyone hates morphs here. So, yeah, that sucks.”

“Damn.” He sighed out. “That sucks. I was really hoping that I could find at least one place where I could escape the absurd bigotry.”

“Same here.” I agreed. “When I first came here, i tried to hide who I am, but that didn’t really last long.”

“So essentially, I should just be me?” He asked.

“Yep.” I replied, as we entered the dorm building. “C’mon, the room is just up these stairs.”

“Cool.” He said, nodding. “So, any rules I should know about the room before I move in?”

“Just some simple things.” I told him. “Y’know, clean up after yourself. Preferably no music being blared at three in the morning, unless I’m up with you, then we need to turn it up louder to piss people off. Half of the storage space is yours.”

“Pretty lenient, really.” He commented. “Was sorta worried that they’d be fucking outrageous, in all honesty.”

“Nah, I’m pretty chill about most things.” I assured him, as we reached the door to our room. I pulled my key from my pocket, asking, “You get one of these?”

“Not yet.” He replied. “They won’t have access to the keys until the end of this break, apparently.”

“That sucks.” I said.

“Yeah, I guess.” He agreed. “Doubt I’ll be leaving the room much, though. Don’t really want to deal with the shit.”

“True.” I responded, nodding. “I’ll show you around the campus in the morning, though. Then we can just chill in the room.”

“Cool.” He said, a slight smile ghosting across his face.

I smiled back, causing his to spread, as I stuck the key in the lock.

“Welcome to Casa de Pokemorph.” I told him, swinging the door open, revealing our room.

We stepped into the room, allowing me to close the door behind me.

“Damn.” He commented, moving further into the room. “Nice place.”

“Yep.” I agreed, nodding. “Have to admit, it does feel pretty lonely after a while without anyone in here. Hence why I was happy as fuck to make friends.”

“Well, I’m glad that I already have you as my friend.” He told me. “At all of my other schools, I’ve been alone, but now-”

He was cut off as a loud yawn escaped his lips, seeming to startle him.

I chuckled, asking, “Tired, Sylva?”

“Yeah, sorta.” He returned, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. “I should probably unpack before I sleep, though.”

I held up my hand, telling him, “Don’t worry about it, dude. You crash, I’ll put your stuff up.”

“Really?” He asked me, surprised. I nodded, and he added, “Thanks, Cloud. Didn’t really realize how tired I am until now, I guess.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” I said, smiling at the shorter teen. “C’mon, I’ll show you to the bedroom.”

He nodded, so I led him into the bedroom. I used my tail to close the door behind us, before pointing to the unused bed.

“There you go.” I told him. “There’s your bed. You get some sleep, and I’ll put your stuff away.”

“Thanks, Cloud.” He repeated, going to his bed. “Seriously. I’ve been up for more than twenty four hours, and I guess it’s just now hitting me.”

“It’s no big deal, man.” I assured him. “See you in the morning.”

“You too.” He told me, as he kicked off his sneakers and hopped into the bed. “Night.”

“Yep.” I replied, as I opened up his bags. “Sleep well, my Psychic friend. For tomorrow, we shall have great adventures of showing you around this hell of a kingdom named Shadowveil.”

He gave me one last chuckle, before I flicked the lights off and started putting the Espeon’s stuff up. He’s a nice kid. Interesting to see another morph here, but I’m sure as hell not complaining. I’m not alone anymore. Feels nice.

 

 


End file.
